Waking Up to a New Life
by OmniVamp037
Summary: Freddie wakes up one morning to find things are different then the night before. From  his room being rearranged to Sam being his girlfriend. Will he figure out what is happening? Will his life ever return to normal? SEDDIE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Freddie went to bed last night, everything of his world was normal. Tech Producer of the hit web show Icarly. Friends with Carly Shay and frenemies with Samantha Puckett. Excited to go to see his favorite band in concert that was coming up. His life was normal until he woke up that morning to find things are different. Little things like his room being rearranged to major things like having Sam as his girlfriend. Confused about everything, Freddie sets his sight on figuring out what is going but will he find the answer s and return or will he be trapped in this new world, in his new life?**

**...i'll work on the summary.**

**A/N:Hey readers, this is my first Icarly fic so hopefully u like it. This idea just came to me and i decided to do it. i have only like a basic plot concept in mind, the rest i'm making up as i go along. i have an idea of where to take this story but that may change as i go along. **

**altho if i do go down that route (which i wont go into details with cuz i dont wanna risk spoiling it) its most likely gonna be the aftermath of it and not the thing itself. Sorry if thats really vague and confusing but it'll make sense later.**

**Like i said this is my first icarly fic. im currently working on another fic and that one may take precedent but ill try to work on this whenever i can and keep posting chapters regulerly. **

**This is a Seddie fic. Some spoilers for ican't take it and episodes before it. All of them happened but at the same time didn't. Confused? Then on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned icarly this would be a story line arc and not a fic and seddie would have happened a long time ago. although my lawyer is currently in talks with Dan's lawyers...at least thats what im told.**

* * *

><p>A sharp pain shot across Freddie head making him wake up and sit up on his bed. He clutched his head as a ringing noise sounded in his ears. Then just as suddenly it went away and all was left was the silence of his dark room. Confused, he looked over at his clock to see that it was time for him to get up and get ready for school. Still wondering about his sudden headache, he decided to get dressed as he thought about it. He threw off his blanket and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He was walking over to his window to open his curtain when he walked into his wall. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around confused. He suddenly realized his bed was up against the opposite wall. In fact his whole room was turned around. Everything was in its place and nothing was out of order, it just was as if somebody came in and rearranged everything so they were opposite of where they were.<p>

"_It's probably nothing_," Freddie thought to himself, "_wait, it's not nothing, what happen to my room. Did Sam do this? I bet she came in the middle of the night and did this as I slept as some weird prank._"

Freddie decided to let it go for now and get ready for school. He wasn't actually looking forward to anything much today. After school he had icarly rehearsals with the girls but other than that he didn't have anything else. He was wondering if maybe he should ask Carly and Sam out to a movie when he heard a knock at his door followed by his mom entering his room.

"Freddikins, how are you feeling," she asked as she put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine mom," Freddie replied, "You don't always have to be so worried."

"Well of course I'm going to worry; you had such a nasty fever last night."

"Fever? What-?"

"I still wished you let me take you to the hospital but you refused and just went to bed. But luckily it looks like your ok now. Just make sure you take it easy today."

"Um ok I will mom."

"I'm going to put a bottle of antibacterial lotion in your backpack, make sure you use it every hour."

"Mom, I don't need it, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you don't need it. You obviously caught something that made you so sick. I bet it was from that girl," Ms. Benson said with a disgusted face.

Freddie sighed as he rolled his eyes at his mom assuming she was talking about Carly.

"And now that you been working out and your body's been filling out, it's going be harder to get rid of her," Ms. Benson continued as she left the room.

Freddie stood there for a moment confused at what his mom just said. He looked down at himself and saw that he had more muscles then he remembered. He stood in front of his mirror and started to flex and be amazed at what he saw. Instead of the flat, plain body he had the day before, he was now slimmer and more defined. He didn't look like a body builder or model, but he definitely looked hotter than yesterday. While he always considered himself good looking, he thought he was more cute then hot.

"_What is going on,_" Freddie wondered, "_how did I get so in shape and what fever is my mom talking about._"

Freddie thought back to yesterday and tried to remember if he was sick at all. He thought back to yesterday morning, everything in his room was where they were supposed to be, he went to school where the only thing worth mentioning was that Sam vandalized a few of these girls lockers. She said it was because she was annoyed by how conceited they were being. Freddie just chalked it up to Sam being Sam because he talked to a couple of those girls and they seemed nice to him, if not flirty with him.

Now that he thinks about it, she did seem like something was bothering her, like she was mad about it, but she never said what, and he doubted she'd ever tell him.

After school, they went over to Carly's where he remembered he was confused by Spencer's latest sculpture. It was a life size cow built out of old computers and laptops. He said "it represents the mindset of society's mind that have become the tools as to which the corporations make their profit like a cow and like a cow they feed them and fatten them up while collecting the milk then when they are plump enough, slaughter them and sell the meat while the computer parts represent the addiction with technology and how we as a whole depend on it and in turn became the farms where we buy the products of the corporations and those products are our grass." He also said because he recently saw a cow on the way home and it became his current favorite farm animal.

After that they did an icarly rehearsal, then watched movies the rest of the day till he went home where he decided to go to sleep in his room that was still normal and not out of order.

Freddie had so much on his mind but looking at his clock he didn't have time to sort them out. So he slipped on his SharkBoy t-shirt and decided to figure it out later when he isn't late to school.

As he opened his front door, Carly was stepping out of her apartment.

"Morning Freddie," she said smiling as the two teens walked to the elevator, "how you feeling?"

"Um fine I guess," Freddie answered deciding to keep his confusion to himself for now, "just having a weird start to my morning."

"Well I'm not surprised. You were so sick last night. I surprised you're up and moving about. I thought you would be in bed all day. I guess you were right about not needing to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now so I guess not."

"Sam was so worried about you, she barely slept last night."

"Wait Sam was that worried about me?"

"Yeah she kept going on about how you should go to the hospital right away instead of going to bed. It took all I had to get her to not burst through your apartment door and force your mom to take you. She was panicking like I never seen her panic before. She barely ate any of the ham I gave her to calm down."

Freddie looked at Carly with disbelief. He would of understood if Carly was the one panicking but for Sam to worry that much, and about him? They were friends, well frenemies if anything but for her to panic the way Carly described, it sounded almost uncharacteristic of her. Then again maybe she is a better friend then he originally thought. He decided to go with that theory and not look to much more into it.

"Oh that reminds me," Carly said suddenly, "Sam told me that she had to go to school early to take care of some stuff and wanted me to tell you that she'll be coming over after school to check up on you. But since you're going to school looks like she doesn't have to wait long to see you. And we can do icarly rehearsals today if you're up to it."

"Yeah sure, I can do it today," Freddie replied, "I'll come over right after school and we can wait till Sam gets here from detention."

"Sam has detention," Carly exclaimed as she froze stepping into the elevator, "I didn't know that, what she do?"

"What she do? She destroyed 5 of these girls' lockers and filled them with clam chowder from the cafeteria then threw their backpacks into the chowder. I'm surprised she didn't get suspended."

"I would have remembered if she did something like that."

"It took all WE had to keep her from beating them up."

Carly placed a finger on her chin and looked as if she was trying to remember.

"Are you sure that she did that," Carly asked unconvinced.

"Yes I am," Freddie said, "I mean maybe, I'm pretty sure she did."

"Maybe you dreamed it. You were sick after all. A sick dream perhaps?"

"M-maybe."

Freddie was confused. He was sure it happened but Carly didn't remember even though she was there. Then again he didn't remember rearranging his room or getting buffer. Maybe he was sick last night.

Freddie suddenly realized that they both been standing in the elevator without it moving. He looked over at Carly who just staring straight ahead lost in thought. She then realized that Freddie was looking at her.

"What," she asked, "Oh yeah the elevator."

She quickly pushed the lobby button and looked away as her face turned red.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Ideas? Then leave a review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: would have had this up sooner but i got busy but luckely it didn't take too long. **

**To LyshaLuvsSeddie: i didn't notice i did that. thanks for pointing it out and i will start spelling it iCarly.**

**to purpleham138: i can't say anything yet but read the chapter and i'll give you your answer at the end.**

**Now on the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Just after waking up Freddie is already confused. His room is all turned around, he's suddenly in shape and Carly and his mom keep mentioning how he was sick last night despite him remembering that he was perfectly fine that night. No time has passed and he doesn't feel weird. Well now he's off to school. Will the confusion stop or will they just get even worse….<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Hey by the way, who's Shark Boy?"

Freddie looked at Carly with a confused look as she pointed to his black t-shirt the word SHARK BOY in blue across the chest. The two teens were silent the entire walk to school because of Freddie trying to make sense of his morning. The silence was finally broken when Carly asked him the question.

"What? Who is shark boy," Freddie said giving Carly a look as if she just gone crazy.

"Yeah, who's that?"

"They're like one of the greatest bands out there. At least I think so. Come on you should already know I love them."

"I do?"

"Yes, I've told you about them all the time. I'm going to their concert this Saturday at the event center."

"I thought Miranda Cosgrove was playing there this Saturday. Don't you mean her?"

"No. Shark Boy. Why would I want to see Cosgrove?"

"Hey she's really talented. Who wouldn't want to see her?"

"Well not me because I want to see Shark Boy."

"Well I like her. Maybe I'll try to get some late tickets."

"You're missing the point," Freddie said as he placed his head on his locker out of frustration, "Shark Boy is a real band that I've always mentioned a LOT in the past and THEY are playing this Saturday. I got the tickets in my room to prove it."

"Well then show me after school and I'll see for myself. Oh hey Gibby."

"Hey Carly," Gibby said walking up to her and Freddie, "what you guys arguing about?"

"Shark Boy," Freddie answered sighing.

"What's Shark Boy? And what does the 'Oh shell yeah' mean on your back?"

"Oh cheese and rice Gibby, not you-"

Freddie eyes widen as he looked at Gibby standing in front of him. Instead of the pudgy boyish looking Gibby he has always known instead stood a slimmer, albeit still large, grown up teen. Freddie doubts if he was far away he would be able to recognize him right away.

"What's Shark Boy," Gibby repeated

"It's this band that Freddie likes and claims that I should know about despite never hearing about them in my life," Carly answered.

"Well I never heard of them either."

"Well apparently they have a concert this Saturday."

"I thought Cosgrove was playing this Saturday? Does he mean her?"

"No I don't mean her," Freddie exclaimed loudly, "I just-ok look. First off, Gibby when did you lose weight?"

"You're just now noticing that," Gibby said surprised, "dude I been working out for months and dropping weight along the way. I went to the gym with you a few times."

"Well I guess…I guess I don't remember."

"Don't remember? Dude you must have been way sicker than I thought?"

"Maybe your still sick but don't feel it," Carly suggested, "you are still acting a bit weird after all."

"Wait, still acting weird," Freddie asked.

"Yeah, well in a different kind of way. Before you started to look sick, you were quiet more and you always looked tired, like you haven't slept in awhile. We were really worried until you got your fever and cough, then we figured that was the reason and relaxed. Well that was until you started looking like you were dying of course."

"Man you looked just horrible. I had to practically carry you from class all the way to the nurse's office. Plus you started to really scare me when you started talking to yourself."

"I did what?"

"He was scaring all of us out when he did that," Carly said, "I still get the creeps remembering it."

"What did I say," Freddie asked all thoughts of the other confusions now gone.

"I don't know. Half the time you were mumbling or something and the other time you just didn't make any sense. It was creepy."

"Disturbing more like it," Gibby interjected.

"And for the rest of the day Sam looked like she was gonna cry," Carly continued, "I never seen her so scared."

"Wait Sam was that worried about me," Freddie asked skeptically.

"Of course she was. And she was really upset that you refused to go to the hospital."

"Sam was…on the verge of tears and worried sick…about me."

"Yes," Carly said almost exasperated, "why wouldn't she be?"

"Because she's Sam."

"Hey chums, I heard my name."

Freddie looked back to see Sam walking towards them. She still looked the same as always but if what he's been hearing then Sam is different to. Never has he known her to worry so much, let alone cry, for him. When she spotted him her eyes widen and looked at him with shock.

"Freddie, what are you doing here," She asked sounding upset, "you should be in bed resting. How can crazy let you come to school?"

"_Well as least she still calls mom crazy,_" Freddie thought to himself.

"I'm feeling better," Freddie told her trying to sound convincing, "I'm alright. Really."

"I don't believe you. Anyone who is that sick like you were yesterday don't get suddenly better over night."

"Well I did and I am."

"He seems to be ok," Carly told her, "we walked together to school. I mean he's still acting a bit weird but nothing like yesterday."

"Still though, I don't want him coming to school just yet, especially since I'm too busy today to keep an eye on him."

"Why would you ever-"Freddie started before being interrupted by Carly.

"Busy with what," she asked, "Oh yeah what's this I hear about you having detention today? Is that what it is? Why didn't you tell me got in trouble yesterday?"

"I don't have detention today," Sam told her confused.

"Well Freddie says you do."

"What? Where did you hear I got detention," Sam asked Freddie.

"You vandalized Ashley's and her friend's lockers and filled them with clam chowder," Freddie told her hoping that at least that much was real, "I was there."

"Clam chow- What? When?"

"Before lunch. They couldn't serve the clam chowder."

"I love clam chowder," Gibby said, "Did they really have it yesterday?"

"I didn't do anything yesterday," Sam continued as if Gibby didn't say anything, "I skipped school to take you home and I'm definitely coming back to school once I left for the day."

"But I-you," Freddie stuttered.

"Maybe you dreamed it, like while you were passed out."

"That's what I said," Carly told her, "a sick dream."

"Yeah that's probably it," Sam agreed.

"So no detention?"

"Nope. I haven't even got one in a while. Which is weird. Maybe I'm getting soft. I should change that. I should give someone a wedgie. Like Gibby. Yeah ill give Gibby a wedgie. HEY GIB-"

By the time Sam turned to look and Gibby, he was already down the hall running away.

"You can't run away forever," Sam shouted at him, "It's inedible!"

"Inevitable," Freddie corrected.

"Ineblehbleh."

"So then what are you doing today," Carly asked.

"Remember how Robert-"

"Principle Beltran."

"You mean principle Franklin," Freddie corrected.

"-made me join the drama club to do that play to earn extra credit so I can pass this semester," Sam continued, not hearing Freddie, "well today we gotta spend time rehearsing. The good thing is I don't gotta go to class but I'm still doing this stupid play and that's why I'm busy today and if I can't keep an eye on Freddie while he's still sick then I don't want him coming to school."

"I'm telling you I'm fine," Freddie said but was again ignored.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you," Carly suggested, "if he starts getting worse again, I'll send you a text. You don't have to worry. I'll even send you updates on how he's doing."

Sam looked worryingly at Freddie then back to Carly and looked as if she was thinking it over.

"Fine," Sam finally agreed, "but if anything happens I wanna know right away ok?"

"Don't worry," Carly assured her. "I got this."

"Just take care of yourself baby," Sam softly said to Freddie, "I'm- I'm worried sick about you ever since yesterday."

"I'll be fine Sam. I pro-wait what did you just-" Freddie started to say but was suddenly interrupted when Sam stood on her toes and placed her lips to his.

Freddie's eye shot wide open as Sam closed hers and continued to kiss him. Freddie's mind blanked as all other worries were suddenly forgotten as none were more shocking to then this. Sam was kissing him. Yesterday the only way Sam would even touch him is if she was punching him and she has never shown to willingly care for his well being but here she was kissing him with so much passion. When they kissed on the fire escape they both agreed to get it out of the way then go back to how things were never mentioning said kiss again yet here she is, kissing him in front of Carly in the middle of the school hallway. Even though he was frozen stiff and didn't return the kiss, she didn't seem to notice.

"Come on lovebirds," Carly said feigning exasperation, "We got to go to class."

As soon as she said that the bell rung and the sound of students shuffling to class filled the hallway. Sam parted from Freddie and looked up at him with a look of love in her bright blue eyes, a look Freddie thought he'd never see.

"I'll meet up with you guys to do iCarly rehearsals later," Sam told him.

She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it for a moment before adjusting her backpack and running off.

Freddie was speechless. He stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open. He could still feel Sam's lips on his and her hand on his cheek. He couldn't even form a coherent thought in his mind. Everything around seemed to slowed down and blur. The once loud noises of the school were now distant and droning; all speech was monotone and mumbling. He didn't even realize Carly was talking, she sounded like a hive of bees, till she grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him with her to class and just as suddenly the noise returned and he was returned back to the world.

"_Not my world," Freddie thought to himself, "it's impossible."_

"Come on Freddie, we're going to be late" Carly said practically dragging him, "you can gawk at your girlfriend later."

"GIRLFRIEND," Freddie exclaimed but was again ignored by Carly as she pushed him into the classroom.

**TBC in the next chapter… **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok as promised, while i hoped this chapter kinda <strong>answered your question, i'll tell you now, Sam is still Sam, she's just now Freddie's girlfriend so imagine her like on the show. Nicer to Freddie but still the same Sam...at least thats how i'm gonna try to write her, Sorry in advance for any OOC lol.<strong>**

****Intresting sidenote: even tho he was barely mentioned here, Robert Beltran is an actor who played Chakotay on Star Trek Voyager that also stared Tim Russ who plays Principle Ted Franklin on iCarly. i originally was gonna keep Ted but then i decided to have some fun and make Beltran principle. Just a treat for all the other star trek voyager fans. BTW did anyone else get excited when Principle Franklin said live long and prosper on iomg? ****

****Anyways, i'll try to post up th next chapter as soon as i can. till then leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any quiestions or comments. Till then *holds up vulcan hand sign* "Live long and prosper."****


	3. Chapter 3

**hey readers, new chapter up. Before i continue tho i think i should address something. idk how but it seems some of you are now convince on a thoery lol well let me tell u now thats not it. freddie from the past did not jump into the future and is now freddie from now. that is a good concept for a fic but that isnt whats happening here. sorry guys. hopefully that clears up the confusion and hopefully this and upcoming chapter will help to. **

**if it helps, imagine if you would you go to bed tonite, the 29th and u wake up the next day on the 30th but ur suddenly rich or soemthing. same basic idea here.**

**Oh and i noticed i made a slight continuity error in the last chapter. it doesnt effect the plot but im gonna fix it so nobody gets confuesed.**

**So yeah something else entirely is happening to Freddie. What is it? Well you're just gonna have to keep readin to find out...**

**Oh and before i forget, **

**to LyshaLuvsSeddie: That actaully one of the things i imagined as i wrote this. i know it aint exactly like that but it helps when writing his confusion and reactions lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoping to forget the weirdness of the morning, Freddie went to school only to find that things only get more confusing. Gibby slimmer? His favorite band doesn't exist? Principle Beltran? Just when it couldn't get worse, all that becomes nothing compared to finding out that Sam is his girlfriend. Without having a chance to find out what was happening Freddie is dragged into class…<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Alright everyone get in and sit down," Mr. Howard ordered, "it's only Thursday, so let's just get this circus started and out of the way. What are you doing Mr. Gibson?"

Gibby was by the door peering in while trying to be sneaky but failed as he stuck his whole head into view.

"Sam's not here Gibby," Carly said as she passed by him.

"Oh then, very good," Gibby said as he casually walked into the classroom and went to his seat as if he wasn't trying to avoid Sam.

Freddie didn't notice him nor the other students as he took a seat at his desk. He didn't know how to react to Sam kissing him or hearing that she was his girlfriend. His mind was just now coming out of its state of shock and filled with so many questions.

"_Sam is my girlfriend? Wait maybe Carly was just exaggerating. No she can't be. If Sam just did that out of nowhere Carly would have freaked. Maybe it was just so shocking for her that her mind couldn't comprehend it and gave her hysteric amnesia as a defense mechanism. Yeah that has to be it right? It's has to be. Ugh no I'm just coming up with excuses. What is going on? I can handle being buffer (actually I prefer it) I can accept that my room is backwards, it could just be a prank, I could even accept that Carly and Gibby don't know who Shark Boy is, they probably just ignored me every time I talked about them, but Sam being my- oh and principle Beltran? I'll look that up later but Sam being my girlfriend? That's impossible. She hates me and I hate her. Well I don't "hate" her per say. I mean I see her as a friend. Well I guess frenemy but I don't hate her. And I guess the kiss wasn't that bad. NO Sam haaates me. Yeah we started hanging out more and she started getting nicer, especially after the lock in. If not brad then some other guy but I guess she was just too scared to tell him…"_

Freddie was suddenly surprised when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey Freddie you ok," Carly asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Freddie assures her trying to sound convincing, "why?"

"Because you're like spacing out and looking all worried and I'm started to be reminded of yesterday."

"Well trust me I'm fine, just have some things on my mind."

Carly looked at him as if she was inspecting him. Freddie could tell from her expression that she was still skeptical.

"I'm telling Sam," she finally said pulling out her phone."

"No," Freddie exclaimed grabbing her hand holding the phone.

"Freddie, I promised her to text her as soon as something happens to you."

"No please. It's nothing, I swear."

Carly didn't respond but gave Freddie a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Look I don't- I don't want to worry Sam over something so little," Freddie assured her, "I'm just tired ok. If it makes you feel better I'll…I'll take a nap during class. Ok?"

Carly continued to look at Freddie, her mind mulling over what he said, before giving in and sighing.

"Fine," she said putting away her phone, "but Sam's right. You need to take it easy today."

"I will, I promise."

Freddie turned and faced forward as the bell rung and the school day started. He was glad that he could at least convince Carly to not text Sam. He wanted to avoid Sam for awhile till he figured out what was going on and having her here would only make things harder for him. He placed his arms on his desk and laid his head on them hoping Mr. Howard didn't see him. He only told Carly he would take a nap but was thinking it be a good excuse to think things over without interruptions but as soon as he closed his eyes he started to feel tired.

Soon Mr. Howard's voice became a monotone drone and his body felt heavy. He tried to keep his eyes open but they became heavy and felt as if they were being glued shut. Before he knew it everything became blank and quiet.

He opened his eyes again after what felt like a few seconds. He tried again to stay awake but not even Mr. Howard's voice, which was now an annoying buzzing, nor the uncomfortable hardness of his wooden desk, could keep him awake.

"_Is this how Sam feels when she sleeps in class,_" Freddie wondered, "_maybe I was sick last night or I could just be exhausted already from everything that's happened."_

He let one of his arms slide off the desk as he turned his head to the side, his eyes still closed. It didn't help that the classroom was unusually quieter than he ever remembered.

He then started to wonder if Carly was telling the truth about not texting Sam. He opened his eyes partway to look her only to see that she wasn't at her desk. His eyes shot opened as he sat up thinking that she maybe she asked to go to the bathroom so he doesn't see her texting Sam, but when he looked around the classroom he found that it was actually empty and he was completely alone. The buzzing, which now filled the classroom was not in fact from Mr. Howards voice but from somewhere that he couldn't figure out.

He stood up and went to the door thinking that everyone might have just left but when he turned the knob he found it locked. He ran over to the windows to see if he could see anyone but the parking lot was empty.

"_Is school out,_" Freddie thought trying to remain calm.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and studied it only to realize it wasn't moving. He pulled his phone out and looked at the time on his phone which read the same time as the school clock. He dialed Carly's number hoping maybe she could tell him where everyone was. He sat down at his desk waiting for the dial tone but after a long time it never came. Confused he hung up, dialed Carly's speed dial again and pushed talk but again after what felt like a minute, no dial tone came.

Now he was starting to feel scared.

"_What the hell,_" Freddie thought, "_what's going on? First I wake to-to my life being different and now this? Why is this happening? Can I just go home?"_

Suddenly a chill went down his spine and a feeling of eyes on him entered his brain. He looked around but the classroom was still empty and yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

Then without warning he started to feel tired again. He didn't want to fall asleep again until he figured what was going but he couldn't help but close his eyes. His body suddenly got heavy and he had to lay his head on his desk. He attempt to resist again but failed as his eyes closed again and everything went dark again.

Again after what felt like a few seconds his eyes shot open. He quickly raised his head and looked around the classroom to find that everyone was back. Carly was still at her desk paying attention to Mr. Howard who was in front of the class doing his lesson. Nobody in the classroom seemed aware of what happened.

"_A dream,_" Freddie wondered.

Then just as suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head. He let out a low pained groan as he clutched his head.

"What's wrong," Carly whispered.

But Freddie ignored her as he stood up and quickly walked to the door.

"What are you doing young man," Mr. Howard demanded.

But Freddie didn't hear him as he opened the class room door and stepped out. He took a quick glimpse back to see Carly rapidly texting on her phone.

Freddie rushed through the halls and to the lockers where he ran his hand through them as he passed by, thinking of where to go next. He then spotted the boys bathroom and figured he get some privacy there before security, if Mr. Howard called them, or Sam finds him.

He pushed the bathroom door open, almost hitting another student walking out. He ran over to the stalls and checked if they were empty. When he saw he was alone he went to the door to lock it but found that he needed a key and can't lock it without one. So he abandoned the door and went to the sink. He looked up at the hard water stained mirror that partly obscured his reflection.

"_If that is really me, then why isn't everything like it suppose to be,_" Freddie wondered in his mind, "_am I going crazy? No, I just had a weird-ish dream and a blinding headache when I woke up, you haven't gone crazy yet. Then why is everything in this…this world so messed up? Why is everything so…different? Did I lose my memory? No, that's impossible; you went to bed on the fourth and woke up the next day on the fifth, so some weird time travel is out? Maybe my memory is fake and this is the true world? But then why is your memory so clear? You remember clearly Sam not being girlfriend and Gibby being pudgy and all the other things. Maybe I'm repressing my memory? From what? Nothing traumatic happened. I was hit with that taco truck saving Carly, maybe it affected my memory and I'm just snapping out of it? Have you ever heard of something like that happening before? Your just fishing for excuses now Freddie. It's probably simpler than you think."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door slamming open and having the last person he wanted to see barge in.

"Freddie," Sam exclaimed angrily walking up to him.

"Sam this is the boy's bathroom," Freddie told her, getting scared at her angry expression," you can't be-"

"I knew you weren't ok enough."

"It's not what you think."

"It's barely first period and your already running out of class."

"It's just a headache. It's already gone."

"You're going home."

"No."

"I'm calling your mom."

"I don't need to go home. I'll be fine."

"No Freddie. Not this time. I knew there was no way you recovered enough from something like that overnight and apparently I was right. I took a huge risk last night letting you stay home from the hospital and I feel so stupid for that."

"You were not being stupid Sam."

"Yes I was Freddie and now I'm taking another risk letting you come to school where you could end up passing out again and I don't want that to happen to you again."

"Sam-"

"I almost lost it yesterday seeing you like that Freddie" Sam interrupted, her voice starting to crack, "Something is happening to you and it's not just you being sick like Carly says, it started before that. Something is wrong with you. I don't know what but it…it's got worried. I-I don't –"

Sam tore her eyes away from Freddie and looked to the floor. Freddie heard her sniff and he knew then that she was starting to cry. He suddenly felt awkward standing in the boy's bathroom with her. For as long as he's known Sam, he has never known her to cry, not when Jonah tried to cheat on her or when it seemed nobody believed her about Missy or even when she and Carly almost feel off the scaffolding. She got emotional but didn't actually shed any tears.

He felt as if he should do something but he didn't know what, he's never been in this kind of situation, especially with Sam. His mind coming up a blank and his voice lost to him, he did the first thing he thought of. He hugged her.

He wrapped his arm around and without hesitation, Sam pulled him close and buried her face into his shirt. Freddie didn't know what to think, he had Sam in his arms and he could feel her shaking and grabbing his shirt tight. Despite everything she has done to him, Freddie had to admit that she was still his best friend, and in a way enjoyed holding her like this, though he wouldn't ever admit that last part out loud.

After what felt like a long time, Sam turned her head and looked at the mirror, still holding on to Freddie's shirt and in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what got into me."

"It ok," Freddie reassured her, "I would be the same way."

"I know you would, you're dorkish that way."

She chuckled at that and Freddie couldn't help but laugh as well and roll his eyes.

"But I'm not use to being like this," she told him, "I never worried as much with another guy like I'm doing right now with you so I'm new to this."

Freddie once again didn't know how to react so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well…I-I feel special," he said nervously.

"Nub," Sam replied chuckling again.

The two teens stayed in each other's arms, neither saying a word in the empty bathroom.

"You are special," Sam mumbled softly and though Freddie heard her, he didn't let her know.

"So will you go back home," Sam asked looking up at him.

"Fine I will," Freddie sighed knowing she won't give up, "I'll go to the office and call my mom."

"Good, I'll come with you."

"What about the play and drama club," Freddie quickly asked; he was hoping to go home alone so he could think and figure out what was going on and having Sam there would only make it harder.

"I'll just ditch," Sam said casually.

"Didn't you say you needed the extra credit so you could pass the semester?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. I know it sucks but you need to do it."

"But-"

"Sam."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'll have Carly check up on you after school then when I'm done here I'll come over."

"G-great."

"As might as well head back now so they don't start looking for me. See you later baby."

Sam went to kiss Freddie but Freddie quickly pulled back avoiding it causing Sam to give him a confused look.

"I don't want to risk getting you sick," he explained.

"What if I don't care," Sam responded.

"I care."

"Well I don't."

Before Freddie could respond, Sam quickly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Freddie blushed as Sam smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"Later," she said then turned and left the bathroom.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i think i'll end the chapter here. I actually intended to have it a bit longer but i felt it was long enough and i don't want to overwhelm you so i ended it here. **

**anyways let me know what you think and ill try to have the next chapter up as soon as i can**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers, srry it took a little longer than usual. i been having a bit of comp problems which prevented me from writing but now i'm done with this chapter and its up and ready to read.**

**Let me just say that while before i was half winging it and half prepared with wanted i wanted, it still could have gone anywhere but after giving it some thoughts i have made an official decision on the direction of this fic. hopefully i chose right and you guys like it.**

**This chapter starts what i like to call the "diary entries" there will be more in the story as i go along but how much more depends on you guys and how much you like them and how much more you wanna see.**

**oh and before i start, to LyshaLuvsSeddies: of course freddie wouldn't kiss back, what wuold you do one of ur friends who you never thought of dating suddenly kisses u out of the blue lol so yeah but dont worry, there will be more seddie goodness to come later in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>After falling asleep in class, freddie had a creepy dreamed that scared him, and a headache when he woke. not knowing what to do, he ran out of class and to the boys bathroom where he was hoping for some alone time that is till Sam found him. With some convincing freddie agreed to go home. maybe there he'll have some time to think...<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Freddie was sitting in the chairs right outside the principal's office. Having just called his mom, he was now waiting for her to come pick him up. He was just now finishing up texting Carly to hang on to his backpack for him when a man walked into the office holding a bowl of soup.

"Oh principle Beltran, I have those papers you asked for," the secretary said handing the man a manila envelope.

"Thank you Susan," principle Beltran said before turning his attention to Freddie, "Mr. Benson, is there something I could help you with?"

Freddie looked up at the man who was now supposedly his principle. He was an average size man, shorter then principle Franklin if he remembered correctly, with short graying black hair and tan skin.

"Oh uh no. It's just I wasn't feeling well so I called my mom to pick me up," Freddie told him.

"Ah, still not feeling well. Well I hope you feel better real soon."

"Thanks. Uh what are you eating," Freddie asked referring to the bowl.

"Clam chowder," principal Beltran told him, "the school is serving it for lunch today. It's my favorite."

"That's great. Um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How long have you worked at this school?"

"Well, I've been principle here for about 11 and a half years."

"Oh ok, thanks."

At the moment the office doors opened and Spencer walked in.

"Spencer," Freddie said confused.

"Freddo," Spencer greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom had an emergency at the hospital so she called me to come get you. What smells like clam chowder?"

"That would be this," principle Beltran answered holding up the bowl, "there serving it for lunch today."

"New England?"

"I believe so."

"Can I have some?"

"Sorry Spencer, students only."

"I use to be a student, does that count? You were my principle in my last year."

"Sorry Spencer, those are the rules."

"Aw fine. Let's go Freddie."

As Freddie stood up the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Freddie rode in Spencer's car back to Bushwell's plaza. The whole way Freddie pretended to be asleep so he could think to himself till they reached the plaza.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Spencer said as they reached their apartment doors, "you mom wanted me to tell you to make sure you rub the anti bacterial ointment all over your body and if you get hungry, there's chicken noodle soup in the pantry but to uh blend it first and that there fever medicine in the medicine cabinet but make sure you use the measuring spoon and to rub honey on your thighs while singing over the rainbow."

Freddie raised an eyebrow and gave Spencer a look that said "really?"

"Ok I made that last one up," Spencer admitted, "but the other ones are true."

"Thanks Spencer," Freddie said,"

"No problem Freddo. And if you need anything, I'll be in the apartment working on my sheep."

"Sheep?"

"Yeah the one I'm building out of computer parts? The one that suppose to represent the mindset of society's mind that have become the tools as to-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know that part. What I meant was I thought you were making a cow."

As soon as he finished saying that Freddie started to regret it. He was starting to get tired of looking weird.

"Cow, no," Spencer told him, "Remember how I said I was driving home the other day and I passed by a farm and it made me think of a sheep. Although I did see a cow there and I do like cows and now that I think about it a cow would be better for the symbolism. You know what? I'm making a cow instead. Thanks Freddie."

With that, Spencer ran into his apartment closing the door behind him.

"_Well at least Spencer is the same as ever_," Freddie thought to himself as he walked into his apartment and headed to his room, "_and so is my mom. Oh dear god, of all the things that are different, why did my mom have to stay the same._"

Freddie flopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Now that I think about it Mr. Howard seemed normal earlier and so far Carly is the same Carly Shay I've always known. So I guess not every things changed. That actually comforting._"

He turns over to his side and sees a picture him and Sam on his nightstand. Sam is on his back with her arms around his neck and they are both smiling. He turns the picture so it's facing away.

"_But what about the life I had yesterday, before I woke up this morning. Does it still exist? Do they know what happened to me? Do they even know I'm gone at all? What happened to my mom and my friends? Gibby, Spencer, Carly…..Sam._"

He reaches over, picks up the photo of Sam and him and looks at it then puts it face down on his chest.

"_Is this even possible? In my other life, my original life, she hates me. Just hates me and she never misses an opportunity to tell me. But even if she doesn't hate me like she claims to, she would never go for me. Never in a million years. The only contact she'd have with me is with her fists and definitely not a kiss. I mean not counting the one we had on the fire escape. That was just to get our first kiss out of the way. Even though…..even though I enjoyed it….she…she just sees me as a good friend (if I'm lucky) and nothing more. She'd never date me._"

He picks up the photo and looks at it again.

"_We look so happy. How long have we been dating? Was this picture taken before we started dating or during? Did we still have a love/hate friendship? Were we still 'frenemies'_"

He turned his head again to look at his clock and from what he could figure from the time, it seemed like the middle of second period. He put the picture back on to his nightstand and turned to his side. He closed hoping to just relax for awhile but before he knew it he fell asleep.

When he began dreaming, he was walking through a forest. Looking around he saw no signs of civilizations. The only sounds were that of nature. Freddie almost felt calm and peaceful walking through the forest. Feeling something on his feet he looked down to see he wasn't wearing shoes. His toes digging into the chilly dirt he looked around and up at the trees. They were partly covering the suns light so he was standing in the shade. He then spotted an old log not far from where he stood.

He started to walk towards it when everything around him started to fade away. He looked around as everything disappeared and turn to black. He couldn't feel the dirt on his feet anymore or hear any of the sounds of before. Just as he was about to take a step, a sudden feeling came to him. He felt like he had his eyes closed and his body heavy.

He opened his eyes and was suddenly bombarded with red and blue lights. When his vision came into focused he realized he was looking at a broken car window but he felt too confused and disoriented to know what was going on. There were noises but they sounded faded. He could hear voices but they seemed distant and speaking in tongues. He tried to lift his head from the seat but it felt numb and heavy. He could feel something wet and warm covering his head. He wanted to fall back asleep and go back to the forest where he would sit on that log but something told him to stay awake. That he needed to be conscious. He looked to his side to see another person sitting next to him. A woman with blond hair who looked to be sleeping; her head was slumped over with her hair covering her face. As he looked at her he noticed that blood was staining the golden curls. He tried to lift his hand but it didn't respond. It felt like it weighed a ton. Suddenly the car started to shake. He was wondering what was causing it when he looked past the girl to see a man in an oxygen mask and fire suit pulling at the door. After a few more tugs the door broke open. He reached in and unbuckled the girl's seatbelt and carefully started to pull her out the door where a few more men waited with a stretcher. He tried to call out to them but he couldn't find his voice. They were starting to load her on to the stretcher when the man in the oxygen mask turned and looked at Freddie.

Suddenly Freddie's eyes shot opened. He looked around the room to see he was back in his room, or rather the room he woke up to that morning. He tried to sit up but his chest suddenly felt like it was being pressed upon. He tried to breath but it came out in wheezes. He clutched his chest and laid back. He was starting to panic when the pressure was released and he was able to breathe again. He sat up, his mind frantic.

"_What the hell was that dream,_" he wondered, "_was I in a car crash? Was that Sam I saw?_"

He laid his head back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what he saw in the dream. He looked at his clock to see it was now noon, and if his estimation was right, school should have gotten out a little while ago. He then noticed a Cuttlefish poster on his wall where he remembered having a Shark Boy poster yesterday.

"_I like Cuttlefish but there no Shark Boy_," Freddie thought to himself, "_I wonder if I can ever get my money back for those tickets_."

That's when an idea struck him.

"_The tickets. If I can maybe find them then I can show Carly and then I won't seem so crazy. It's a long shot but I got to try._"

Freddie jumped out of his bed and went straight to his desk. He started to look through all the drawers and under all the textbooks, moving aside papers and notebooks he kept on his desk. After a full five minutes of turning his desk upside down with no results, Freddie sat in his chair and gave up.

"_It was worth a shot,_" he told himself.

He placed his hands under his chin and looked at his turned off computer. He was wondering if he should come up with a way to skip out on iCarly rehearsals when he noticed a red notebook with large writings in black marker on the cover.

**PLEASE READ**

Freddie picked up the notebook and studied it. It was a standard 1 subject notebook and as he leafed through the pages he could see that it was filled with writing but they did not fill up the pages. He turned to second page seeing that the first page was blank, something he always did in every notebook of his. As he started reading the entry he could tell it was done in his handwriting.

**I don't know what to write. I just need to write. I need someone, anyone to know what's happening to me. To know my story. I guess I'll start from the beginning. My name is Fredward Benson but my friends call me Freddie. My best friend is Carly Shay and my girlfriend is Sam Puckett. The three of us do a web show called iCarly. I'm the technical producer and the girls are the host. **

**I should probably get to the important part. I'm in trouble. Huge trouble. I think it's better if I don't explain what it is, I don't want to risk having anyone else go through what I'm though**

"_Well that's really useful and informative,_" Freddie thought to himself, "_why write all that then say you won't say what's wrong._"

**I still have hope that I will get this and solve my "problem." So hopefully this diary won't be needed and I can forget about this whole thing. But just in case that something happens to me, please do me a favor. Don't tell my mom or my friends especially Sam. I beg you please don't tell Sam. I love her too much to make her worried. **

**I don't know what going to happen to me and honestly I am terrified, but I'll try my best to keep hope. **

The entry of that page ends there and as Freddie was about to turn the page he is interrupted by a knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Freddie called out turning to the empty first page.

The door swung open and Carly stepped in holding Freddie's backpack.

"I brought your stuff," she said putting it on his bed.

"Thanks," Freddie replied.

"Sure thing. So how you feeling? Are you doing your homework?"

"A lot better I think and no I was just looking for something."

"Well Sam gets out in an hour and we agreed to meet up at the Groovie Smoothie. I told her I would ask you if you wanted to come if you feeling better. So you up for it?"

"Sure. Let me just get ready."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in my place then."

"Ok I'll see you there. I shouldn't be too long."

When Carly left Freddie turned back to the notebook. He was going to close it when he noticed writing on the first page. It looked to be hastily written in red ink.

**To Freddie Benson do not read this notebook do not investigate further **

**if you are in possession of this notebook**

**BURN IT**

**DO NOT READ**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter 4 and the diary entries. let me know what you think. Should i do more or less. <strong>

**ill try to have chapter 5 up soon. till then leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey readers, so so so sorry i took so long to update. i havent been able to get on a comp to work on this. to make it up to you guys i decided to post now. it doesnt feel right to me to make you guys wait any longer.**

**this chapter was originally gonna be longer but i cut it in a spot that i think would make it work. i hope u like it, ill try to have the next chapter up real soon.**

**From this chapter on im gonna do a diary entry that is in the notebook freddie has. Theyll be a seperate thing unless freddie reads it in the chapter but still part of the story. **

**Also i originally intended to be a more subtle with revealing the cause of all this but i decided to go the more direct approach...slightly. so if you figure it out a part of the cause, keep it a secret, we dont wanna spoil it for the other readers now do we ;] lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie finally gets some quiet time to himself to think but it don't seem like he found much answers. Maybe the notebook he found will contain answers he so dearly seeks but should he heed it's warning or risk opening pandoras' box. If only he could go back to that forest in his dreams and just relax on the log.<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**I read up all about what happens to you and so far I feel fine. I don't have a cough or anything. I haven't lost too much sleep really. I don't know, maybe I just got lucky. I have been feeling a bit paranoid in school but I was able to keep that in check and nothing. So I guess I can just forget about it. For now at least. I could be wrong though but I'll just not worry about it right now. The less I worry the better. I mean it's been a week since I saw him or I guess I thought I saw him because I haven't seen him since. **

xxx

Freddie reread the note addressed to him again. He couldn't think of a reason why they would say that. There was no explanation just a demand to get rid of the book. He turned back to the first entry and read it again. It said that he was in trouble or rather the Freddie of this world.

It sounded weird saying it in his mind but he couldn't think of another explanation for it. Somehow he was transported from his world to this one and replaced the Freddie that was here.

He placed the notebook on the desk and sat back on his chair.

"_Maybe what he was going through is related to what happened to me,_" he thought to himself, "_but what is happening to him? What is happening to me? If there's a chance that this could give me answers then I have to read it. That's it, I'm reading it."_

Freddie picked up the notebook and placed it under a stack of papers hiding it in case his comes decided to straighten his room. He figured if his mom were to read it, she would place under quarantine in his room for his protection.

When he was sure it couldn't be seen, he stood up and went over to Carly's.

He barely stepped into her apartment when something large flew past his head and hit the wall next to him. He looked down to see a cantaloupe in pieces on the floor.

"Oops sorry Freddie," called out Spencer from the kitchen.

"Did it hit you," Carly asked standing next to Spencer.

"Luckily no," Freddie told her, "but would someone care to explain why I was almost beheaded by a melon?"

"That was our fault," Spencer replied, "you see me and Carly were arguing about clam chowder and if it's good or not, and I say NEW ENGLAND CLAM CHOWDER IS THE BEST but she disagrees so I tried to get her to try some of the clam chowder I got from the school."

"Wait, I thought principle Frank- er uh Beltran said you couldn't get any?"

"True he did say that. So I texted Gibby and had him get some for me."

"Why didn't you just buy some at the store?"

"…..that didn't cross my mind."

"Ok so how did that lead to a cantaloupe almost taking my head off?"

"Well you see-"

"No time," Carly interrupted, "come on, were suppose to meet Sam at the groovie smoothie and I don't want to be late."

"Fine," Freddie said dropping the melon subject, "later Spencer."

"Later Freddo," Spencer called out as he picked up his bowl of clam chowder, "yum gotta love that chowder."

xxx

Freddie and Carly were walking through the park as a shortcut to get to the groovie smoothie. They were quiet the whole way as Freddie formed the question he was going to ask Carly in his head.

"Hey Carly can I ask you something important," he finally said.

"Sure what is it Freddie," Carly asked.

"Well I was wondering…"Freddie started.

"Oh my gosh look," Carly interrupted.

She was pointing at a young boy sitting at the edge of the play ground, playing with his toys and looking gloomy and sad.

"What do you think is wrong," Carly asked.

"I don't know but-" Freddie started but was interrupted by Carly.

"Let's go find out," she said as she started to walk towards the little boy with a sighing Freddie in tow.

As they got closer they could see the boy looked no older than four. He didn't notice the two teens walk up to him instead seemed immersed with unenthusiastically playing with his toys.

"Hey little guy," Carly said, crouching next to the boy, "what's wrong?"

The little boy looked up at her then back to his toys.

"Nothing," he said sadly.

"Come on, you can tell us."

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"She's right, you shouldn't. Well my name is Carly and this is my friend Freddie. What's yours?"

"Dylan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dylan. So now we aren't strangers anymore."

"Wow nice one Carly," Freddie said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"So can you now tell me what's wrong," Carly said ignoring Freddie.

Dylan looked back down to his toys and looked as if he was contemplating telling her or not.

"My friend doesn't come over anymore," he said.

"Aw why not," Carly asked.

"I dunno. He didn't come for a long time. My mommy says that he isn't real. That he's imagimary."

"Oh you mean imaginary. I see."

"No, he is real. He would always come to my window at night and play with me."

"He comes to your window at night?"

"Yeah."

"Well what would you guys do?"

"Sometimes he we play next to the window and sometimes he would come into my room and we would play and and sometimes he would take me to the woods and we play there."

"The woods? That's far away isn't it?"

"No. I would just follow him outside and we already be there."

"What's his name?"

"I dunno. He says he has a lot of names. I call him Mr. Smiley."

"Dylan is time to go"

The three looked up to see a woman calling the boy from across the playground.

"That's my mommy," Dylan told them as he stood up, "I gotta go."

"Alright see ya Dylan," Carly said, "and don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back."

"I hope."

Carly and Freddie watched as the boy ran off to his mother.

"That was interesting," Freddie said.

"That was sad," Carly said, "can you imagine?"

"Well I never had an imaginary friend before so I wouldn't know."

"Never have I but it must be sad none the less."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Sam ever had one?"

"I wouldn't know. Wouldn't you?"

"I never asked. I got to remember to ask her. Speaking of Sam, we have to get going if we are going to get there in time."

With that the two continued walking to the Groovie Smoothie

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go, sorry it short but like i said it didn't feel right to make you guys wait any longer for an update. i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as i can. till then leave a review. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey readers. heres the next chapter like i promise. this ones a little longer. like i said this chapter and the last one were originally planned to be one big one but i decided to split it so now that i'm done with it here it is. i'll try to have the next one up as soon as i can.**

**Till then read and let me know what you think.**

**Oh and there is a little seddie at the end of this one lol hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's never easy when one loses a friend, imaginary or not. Hopefully that kid finds him again. As for Freddie, well he's off to the Groovie Smoothie…<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed I was visited by these three guardian angels. This short little man named Mitch who said he was Carly's guardian angel, a read head that looked like she worked out named Sophia who said she was Sam's guardian angel, and a short blonde with glasses named Lily that said she was my guardian angel. I was laying in my bed when I noticed then Mitch and Sophia standing there while Lily sat on the foot of my bed. I asked them why they were there and they said they wanted to help me. I asked them how but they said they don't know how. They never dealt with something like this. That it wasn't of this world. They told me that I don't have to worry that they will do what I can to protect me and my friend and save me. They sounded so sure but I could see the sadness in their eyes like they were trying to convince not just me but themselves as well. I told them that if all else fails at least make sure Sam is ok. They told me not to worry about it. **

**I know that dream was suppose to help calm me down but it just made me worry even more.**

"Hey Freddie what was it you wanted to ask me," Carly asked as they walked to their table after ordering their smoothies.

"Huh?"

"At the park, before we ran into that kid, you said you wanted to ask me something,"

"Oh yeah," Freddie remembered, "I just wanted to ask you about…how do you-…I just-"

Suddenly the perfectly formed question died in his throat and was erased from his mind. He wanted to ask her about how she felt about him and Sam together. He was hoping with some subtle probing he could find out some more of their relationship and how it started but now that he had the chance, suddenly it didn't feel right to him to ask her.

"About what," Carly asked.

"Oh uh It's nothing," Freddie told her, "never mind."

"No come on, tell me."

"I Just- I was just wondering….how was I when I was sick?"

"Well Gibby and I pretty much summed it all up this morning. There's not much else to yesterday."

"Yeah but you also mentioned that I been acting weird before yesterday. Can you explain that?"

"Um honestly I didn't really pay much attention until like a couple days ago but Sam should be able to tell you more since she's around you more."

"Well I'll ask her later but right now I want to know what you remember."

Freddie noticed that Carly seemed to have gotten nervous. She fidgeted in her chair and was looking away. It was so subtle though that if he wasn't paying attention he probably wouldn't of noticed.

"Well I remembered you looked more tired," Carly told him, "like you haven't slept in awhile. You had bags under your eyes and always taking naps on the couch. I just thought it was because of school work. That maybe you were being overworked but you were always hanging out in my apartment like all the time, well more than usual. Oh and you had this bad cough. Well not bad, it just didn't go away. Actually it was bad yesterday morning."

"Speaking of yesterday morning how was I before I fainted in school? How did I act?"

Carly shrugged as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"You seemed fine to me," she told him, "just tired again."

"What did everyone else say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that's how I seemed to you. Well what did everyone else say about me?"

"They said the same thing. I mean the only people who talked to you that morning were me, Spencer and Gibby. "

"And Sam?"

"Y-yeah and Sam."

"What did Sam say?"

"Oh you know the usual," Carly answered as he looked around the Groovie Smoothie for Sam.

"The usual," Freddie repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What exactly is the usual?"

"Oh you know that she was worried about you."

"Can you go into details?"

"Details? What are you FBI now? Is this an interrogation?"

"No I'm NCIS. Don't make me go all Agent Gibbs on you."

"Who?"

"…..Never mind. Why are you making this so difficult? What did Sam say?"

"I'm not making it difficult. You're the one asking all this questions and digging into things that aren't that deep to begin with."

Freddie sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok fine," he said, "I'm sorry. I'll drop it-"

"Thank you."

"-if you tell me what Sam said."

"Ugh."

"Well."

"Sam's here. Hey Sam!"

Carly stood up and waved as Freddie turned around and saw Sam enter through the doors and walk to their table.

"Hey guys, what's going on," she said as she sat down and grabbed Freddie smoothie and started drinking it.

Freddie wasn't surprised since she always took his smoothie, she used to do that all the time, but he was when she scooted closer to him though he did his best not to react.

"How were rehearsals," Carly asked.

"Tiring," Sam replied, "Mr. Donavan is such a damn perfectionist."

"Well I'm sure it'll be all worth it when the audience cheers."

"It better be with all the work I'm doing and all while wearing a wig. We're doing a show tomorrow for just the students and teachers. You guys are coming right?"

"Of course we are. Right Freddie?"

Carly and Sam looked him with expectant looks causing him to freeze up a little.

"Uh y-yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world," he told them.

"Good," Sam said smiling, "it would make it easier if you guys were there. Hey is it alright if just head home right now? I just wanna go straight to sleep."

"Alright sure, we can skip iCarly rehearsals too if it makes you feel better," Carly suggested.

"That would be so great. If I have to do any more rehearsing today I will just snap and lose my chiz."

"We hate for you to do that, especially with me, Freddie and Spencer as the only people around."

"Yeah. Alright let's go."

The three teens stood up and tossed their cups into the trash, cheering when both cups went in. Freddie was thinking of reading the notebook when he got home when he felt a hand grasp his. He so taken by surprise that he couldn't help but stiffen up. He looked over to see that the hand belonged to Sam.

"Is everything ok baby," she said looking a little worried.

"y-yeah, yeah I just…hit my ankle on the chair just now," he said hoping he sounded convincing enough.

"Then be more careful you clumsy nub," she told him with a smile.

The three teens just reached the doors when T-Bo appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them holding a stick with pickles pierced through them.

"You guys wanna buy a pickle before you go," he asked.

"No thank T-Bo," Carly said politely, "we're fine."

"You sure," he persisted while waving the stick in front of them.

"We don't want any damn pickles," Sam exclaimed.

"Ok your lost," he replied and was turning away when he suddenly turned to Freddie, "oh Freddie, I looked up that thing you wanted me to look up."

"That thing," Freddie asked confused.

"Yeah about my cousin Deaddie."

"You mean Eddie," Carly corrected.

"Until he was hit by the bus I told you about remember," he told her, "now we call him Deaddie. Anyways I looked him up and he didn't have a diary but he did have a blog, I have it written down here somewhere."

T-Bo reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of paper with a website URL scribbled on it and handed it to Freddie.

"Good luck with whatever you're looking for," T-Bo said before walking away and offering another customer a pickle on his stick.

"What's that about," Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Freddie said honestly.

"T-Bo is weird," Carly said as the three teens walked out of the restaurant.

xxx

When they entered Carly's apartment, she told Sam and Freddie that she was going to her room to work on her homework, leaving the two teens alone. Sam released Freddie's hand sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to girly cow as she kicked off her shoes.

Freddie's suddenly felt lonely and his hand empty. He walked the whole way home holding Sam hand. It felt weird to him though admittedly nice but he couldn't wait to get home to let go of it regardless. But now that he wasn't holding it anymore, his hand felt cold and lonely.

When Freddie joined her at the couch she raised her feet and placed them on Freddie lap. He was about to tell her something when she spoke up first.

"Hey babe do you think you could give me a foot rub," she asked, "my feet are killing me from all the dancing and walking."

Freddie looked at her as she looked at the TV. She didn't demand forcefully but asked him. He could see that her eyes were fluttering open and closed. Deciding to just go along with it he grabbed one of her feet with both hands and started to massage it. He felt her tense up but relax right away. The two stayed quiet for a long time as they watched girly cow. Neither Carly nor Spencer entered the living room and the only noise was from the television.

"Hey," Sam said after awhile, not looking away from the television.

"Yeah," Freddie replied as he switched to the other foot.

"Are…are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

"Good. I hope so."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…because I'm worried that…..about you. I'm worried about you….I just….I…."

When Sam didn't continue, Freddie looked over to see that she had her closed and looked to be asleep.

"Sam," Freddie called out softly to make sure but she didn't even stir.

Carefully he removed her legs from, his lap. He was standing up when he heard her softly whisper.

"I don't wanna lose you," she said.

Freddie crouched down near her head and looked at her face as she continued sleeping.

"You…you never will," he said without thinking thoroughly.

"I love you," she said even quieter.

Freddie looked at her not knowing what to say or do. He reached over and removed the stray strands of hair from her face.

"I…love you too."

Sam remained quiet as her breathing slowed down and she entered a deep sleep. Freddie stood up and silently left the apartment and went to his.

xxx

Freddie sat down as his desk and pulled out the strip of paper that T-Bo handed to him. He booted up his computer, brought up the internet and typed in the address. After a moment of loading a blogging site came up with a message.

**This user has deleted his/her account and his no longer available**

"_That was pointless,_" he thought to himself.

Remembering the notebook, he reached into the piles of papers and pulled it out. He looked at it for moment before opening it to next entry.

**I had another weird dream but this time it was of a place I know. It was the park over at Langley where Gibby lives. It was night and I walked through the park and into the trees that separate the park from the highway. I walk along it till I come across a car that looked like it crashed into one of the trees. I run up to it to see that there are people inside it. I looked down and I noticed that the people look familiar but it's so dark I couldn't see them. I run to the other side for a better look and from the widow I see me. I can't explain it; it was me with a bloody head unconscious. And before I could react I wake up. I had no idea what that dream meant but something tells me I have to go to that park. I don't know what or why but I feel like I have to go there. Maybe I'll get some answers. **

"_Answers."_

Freddie knew of the place he was talking about. He reread the entry again.

"_Maybe he was talking about the same car crash I dreamed about. He saw himself? Was he seeing me? Did we dream the same dream? What did he find?_"

He turned the pages frantically looking for the entry where he visited it but he couldn't find it. Stopping on a random page he figured if he just read through the diary then he'll come across it eventually.

He sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"_Maybe if I go there I can find answers of my own. If I follow his footstep maybe I can find out what is going on and maybe how to get home. Sam's play isn't till the night, maybe I'll go right after school."_

Freddie leaned forward again and was about to close the notebook again when he noticed Sam's name written boldly on the side inside a large heart.

**Sam and I had another fight. It could be seen as us just fighting again but not this time. Not to me. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to but with everything going on, with me losing my sanity by the day I just couldn't help it. I feel really bad. I apologized later when she calmed down and we made up. **

**I don't want to be fighting with Sam right now. The last thing I need is for the one thing that keeps me going, that's keeping me sane, to be mad at me or sad. I love her so much even before I told her on the elevator I loved her so much. **

**And thinking about it now I realize that I think I loved her ever since I first met her when we were little. I was blinded by Carly when we met but thankfully that went away. I thought I loved Carly only as a sister and nothing more, not like how I love Sam. **

**I had a thing for her after our first kiss on the fire escape but I didn't really think about it and I didn't really know what it meant until she kissed me at the lock in.**

"_Wait the lock in. She- but-she didn't… She kissed me? Was it me that she was in love with? But that's…impossible, she can't- she doesn't. Sam loves me? In this…universe yes but in mine? If she were to kiss me instead of running away that night…would we be dating like we are in this universe? Was that why she did that to those girls? Was she jealous? Was that why she was so quick to accept my invite to the shark boy concert when Gibby canceled?"_

Freddie turned back to the notebook and continued reading.

**It took me another couple of days but I realized that I love her. I love her and she loves me back. I love her and I want her. I need her. I have to have her.**

**And that is truer now than ever before. If I'm ever going to escape this, survive this, then I need her. I don't want to lose her and I don't want her to lose me. I got to do this, not just for me but for her. I don't know what the future holds for me but I know that I want her in it. I want to marry her and have kids with her and grow old with her. I want to give her the best life she ever had, the life she deserves. I'd give anything to have that. I'd give more for her to be happy. **

**That tall freak is not going to keep me away from her. I'll find a way.**

**I love you Sam.**

**TBC in the next chapter...**

**A/N: Anyone catch the NCIS reference? thats my other fav show. **

**well questions? comments? ideas? theorys? cookies? leave a review. i'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can so till then stay frosty friendos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey readers. sorry it took awhile for me to update. lately i had to use the library comp to work on this so my time is limited. ill try not to take too long next time**

**"Took me an hour to write, i thought it would take an hour to read." -Fry, Futurama. (story of my life -_-) lol**

**Disclaimer: ok the deal has fallen through and my lawer is failing. so i still dont own iCarly but i have a plan. i'm gonna be my own lawyer. they say a man who represents himself has a fool for a lawyer, well with God as my witness I AM THAT FOOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>They say love can conquer all, the most powerful force in the universe….but can it help Freddie here? Will there be any love for this Freddie if this continues? <strong>

**Chapter 7**

**I can't sleep. I don't know what time it is. I didn't bother to check. I decided to catch up on some homework hoping it'll get me tired but so far nothing. Well I am tired but I just can't fall asleep. Nothing of particular note happened today. I just decided to write a bit in the journal. I've been doing some thinking. None of this is supposed to be real. Him, the paranoia, the weird dreams, the symptoms, all are just a fabrication of a few bored guys on the internet. Started with a picture and somehow it snowballed from there. But it's all fake. So all this should just be nothing more than my imagination.**

**Perhaps I'm just going through a bad flu or something and having all these sick dreams is making me paranoid and hallucinate. That has to be the explanation to why all this is happening. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I just need to take care of myself and not let my imagination run wild. **

**I'm still sleeping with my curtains closed though.**

xxx

"Hey can you hear me?"

Freddie opened his eyes and could see the fireman with an oxygen mask calling out to him get in the car.

"Don't try to move," he said his voice muffled by his mask.

Freddie never intended to do so. His body felt heavy and his head numb and wet. From sweat or blood he didn't know. He could see behind the fireman the blonde woman was being placed on the stretcher and taken away.

The fireman crawled to him and slowly took his seatbelt off. He then moved to the side as another man, a paramedic, slides an orange plastic stretcher onto the back seat. The fireman carefully holds his head and shoulder and slowly lowers him onto the stretcher. As soon as he starts moving, Freddie's head starts spinning. He becomes real dizzy and the car interior starts to spin before his eyes. He feels his head rest on a soft pad and the straps as they are wrapped his head and body.

Slowly he is taken out of the car and carried to the wheeled stretcher nearby. Unable to turn his head, Freddie looks around his limited surrounding in an attempt to make sense of the situation but all he could see were the red and blue lights of the ambulance and the lower halves of bodies as they stood or moved about.

The fireman from before leaves his side and heads back to the car, the paramedic that pulled him out is now joined by other paramedic and start wheeling him off towards the ambulance. Looking around again, he could see that there were civilians nearby as well probably looking on to the scene unfolding. From his right he could see two women, one young, probably his age, and the other older. Next to them stood a young man being looked at by another paramedic. On his left he could see another person being wheeled away on a stretcher, another civilian in a black suit looking on and other paramedics and fireman scattered throughout the scene.

Soon he feels his stretcher being lifted onto the ambulance and the last thing he sees were the doors close before everything went dark. He was thinking that the lights must have gone out in the ambulance when he realized his eyes were closed. He opened them only to find instead of lying inside the ambulance, he was lying on dirt. He quickly stood up and looked around to see that he was inside a forest. He was wondering if it was the same forest from before when he spotted the log not far off that he wanted to sit on before. Without another thought he walked over to it. He looked around to see if he could spot any other people or animals but it was quiet like last time.

He went to sit down on the log but as he did his surrounding suddenly changed without him noticing and looking up he now saw he was sitting in his classroom and once again it was empty.

He sat at his desk not knowing what to do. The sun was shining through the window, lighting the empty classroom. He looked up at the clock to see that it was again frozen at the same time as before.

He placed his hands on his desk and started to wonder what he should do. That's when he noticed the buzzing from before was gone. But as soon as he realized that his hears filled with a loud monotone buzzing. He had to cover his ears at first from how loud it was. He started to look around for the source of the noise but once again he couldn't find it.

Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly spotted a dark figure move past the window. He quickly stood up and ran to the window but as he reached it everything around him went hazy. Before he could wonder what was happening though he woke up and was back in his room.

Freddie remained still as he tried to catch his breath and gain his bearing. He through his covers off him and sat up on his bed. He looked around to see that his room was still in reverse order and inside he felt a little disappointed that he wasn't back in his world again.

"_What is the deal with these dreams,_" he thought, "_this is the second time I dreamed of each. I have no idea what the woods or the classroom mean but that car crash, it has to be the same one that the other me wrote about. But what does it mean? Who was driving and what happened? Where were Sam and I going? Sam…."_

Freddie reached over and grabbed the picture from his nightstand and looked again at him and Sam together.

…**she kissed me at the lock in.**

"_If Sam were to kiss me instead of running away that night, would we have been dating now? If she admitted that it was me she was in love with that night would….would we be like we are in this picture? It has to be true, the notebook got everything else right. I mean yeah I admit I had a thing for Sam after our kiss on the fire escape but I just figured I never had a chance with her. If I said something earlier, maybe we could have dated sooner. I think maybe I should talk to her when I get back…if I get back._"

Freddie placed the picture back onto his nightstand and looked up at his moon light lit ceiling. Despite being in what was essentially his house he couldn't help but feel homesick. He now missed Sam more than ever now even though he didn't know yet what he wanted to do. He figured the other Sam was right next door at Carly's probably still asleep on the couch but no matter how much he tried not think about it, she was this universe's Sam and not his Sam.

"_My Sam," _Freddie thought to himself, "_maybe she could be mine."_

Freddie turned to his side and closed his eyes.

"_I hope."_

xxx

Freddie stepped off the bus and started walking down the sidewalk as the bus closed its doors and drove off. As soon as school ended Freddie went straight to the bus stop and after a twenty minute ride arrived to his destination where he walked for another five minutes before finally reaching the large park.

He looked around to see if he could find the spot of trees that he dreamed of. When he saw that they were on the other side of the park from where he was he started to walk to it when a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Hey Freddie."

Freddie looked back to see a young pudgy teen walking towards him.

"Gibby, what are you doing here," Freddie asked.

"I live around here," Gibby replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I was uh just looking for something at the park."

"What?"

"Something."

"Can I come with you to look for that something?"

"I rather go by myself if that's ok."

"Come on, I got nothing else to do."

"No Gibby."

"Please?"

Freddie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," Freddie agreed, "but-"

Freddie was interrupted when Gibby let out a loud yay.

"Just come on," Freddie said sighing.

The two teens walked across the park, the light fading in and out as the clouds moved in front of the sun.

"So what are you looking for again," Gibby asked as they reached the line of trees near the highway.

"Something," Freddie repeated looking around for anything familiar.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Just something."

Freddie pulled back a branch and seemed to have found his answer. The dirt floor was littered with glass that sparkled in the sun light that broke through the trees. Freddie stepped further in and looked around. There were no tire tracks in the dirt or any other signs of a car crash except for the scattered glass that surrounded him. From where he could see the chain link fence that separated the trees form the road was intact with no sign of any damage or replacement.

"What happened here," Gibby asked looking around.

"I don't know," Freddie said spotting something metallic at the base of a tree.

"Do you think someone crashed their car or something?"

"I don't know," Freddie repeated as he picked up the bent object and turned it over to find that it was a license plate with **22DTZ037** on it.

Freddie studied the license plate and wondered why it looked so familiar.

"Whatcha got there," Gibby asked standing behind Freddie.

"Recognize where it came from," Freddie asked as he held up the license plate.

"Nope. Do you?"

"No."

So was that what you were looking for?"

"I guess."

"So can we go home now?"

"Yeah let's go," Freddie said as he placed the license plate into his backpack.

As they started to walk across the park again, Freddie suddenly remembered that Gibby was there that morning with the other Freddie.

"Hey Gibby do you remember that morning where I was really sick and passed out," Freddie asked quickly.

"Remember? Dude how could I forget? I thought you were dying," Gibby responded.

"Do you remember how I was before that morning? Like how was I acting or feeling?"

"Not really. We didn't really hang out that week."

"Oh well you said I was mumbling as you helped me to the nurses office right?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop. It was especially creepy when you had your eyes open and looking out like there was something only you can see."

"What was I saying?"

"I don't know. I could barely hear you."

"Oh then thanks anyway."

Freddie felt disappointed and was about to change the subject when Gibby spoke up again.

"Oh wait I do remember you kept saying Sam's name," he exclaimed.

"What do mean," Freddie asked paying more attention now.

"Well you just kept repeating her name and at times say things like 'not Sam' or 'leave Sam alone' things like that. I think you were having a really bad nightmare."

Freddie's brain went frantic as he tried to figure what the information it absorbed meant.

"_Did Sam have something to do with what happen,_" Freddie wondered "_or was he just trying to call out to her? What happened to him? What happened to me?"_

"Well I'm off to my house," Gibby said, "I'll see you later Freddie."

"Huh oh yeah ok."

After the two teens exchanged goodbye, Freddie headed to the bus stop and took the next one home.

xxx

When he returned home, Freddie went to his room and placed his backpack onto his bed. He pulled out the license plate and sat at his desk. He studied the plate for a bit but couldn't gather any clues as to where it came from. He pushed aside the plate and sighed feeling a bit disappointed that he didn't find any big clue to what was happening.

Figuring he still had some time before he had to go over to Carly's to go see Sam's play he grabbed the diary notebook and opened it. He flipped to the page where he was to find that apparently several pages were hastily ripped out. He could see the traces of entries and what looked to be more doodles. He went to the next entry after them noticed instead of the neat writing of the previous entries it looked to have been written a little hastily.

**This is happening too fast. I don't know what happen to me. This whole week has been a blank. All the other people I read about being targeted didn't have this happen till like much later so why is this happening now? What it because of what I found when I went to check out the sight of the crash in my dream? Or am I closer to actually stopping this and he knows it? **

**I don't know. Ill I remember is that I got home after checking out the park and I feel asleep, next thing I know I'm waking up and it's a week later. What happen? I mean how was I acting? Was I myself but just forgot about it? I got to talk to somebody but who? They'll all just think I'm crazy and I know they'll tell Sam and I don't want Sam to worry and I especially don't want her to think I'm lying. I mean there's no way anyone, let alone Sam, will believe that I'm being targeted by an evil super natural being that only I can see. It even sounds crazy to me saying it in my head. I just don't know what to do.**

"_**I guess I can relate," **_**Freddie thought, "**_**there is no way anyone would believe I'm from another universe or reality or whatever is going on."**_

**I guess if you're reading this you want to know what I found. Well right after school I took the bus to the park and looked for the spot. I didn't know exactly where because there was no sign of a crash or anything. I was about to give up when I found- well I really don't want to talk about it but I found a little clearing and there were these bags hanging from the trees. Like 6 or 7 of them. I already knew what were in them so I didn't look inside but I still couldn't help but feel sick. I swore I could smell something rotting. It made me want to throw up. That's how I actually noticed the symbol drawn in the dirt. Till then I didn't notice but I was standing in it the whole time. That's when I panicked because I just knew he was nearby. No way somebody could walk in there and not have him show up. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could till I reached the bus and just looked down the whole way home. **

**Maybe that was it. Maybe I wasn't supposed to find out about that spot but why not? Does that dream have something to do with it?**

The entry ended there but before Freddie could react there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"W-who is it," Freddie asked.

"It's me Carly," she called out.

Freddie went to the door and opened it for her.

"So you ready to go to Sam's play," she asked standing by the door.

"Uh yeah I'm ready," Freddie said looking down at his clothes, "let me just put on a fresh shirt."

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the hallway."

When she left, Freddie quickly went to his desk and hid the notebook under a pile of papers. He wished he had more time to think about what he read and figure out what he can but he didn't want to be late or keep Carly waiting. So he took off his shirt, grabbed a clean one from his closet and put it on as he walked out his door.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you have it. hope you like it. like i said ill try to have the next chapter up soon. and speaking of upcoming chapters, soon some quiestions will be answered and everything revealed, tho they might just be as confusing.**

**until then leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey readers, new chapter up like i promised. Now the confusion and mystery is gonna start picking up so hopefully you'll be able to keep up. and if you haven't figured it out yet, there will start being answers in the upcoming chapters so just hang tight and enjoy. Tho i am willing to read your theories. **

**actually you guys have some great ideas that could make good fics. i'm starting to think of issuing a challange lol**

**well hopefully you like this chapter. a virtual cookie to tose who guess the play in the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Investigations that produce different results yet no clear answer. Is Freddie getting closer to the root of the mystery or is he still far from the truth. Maybe some off time may help. It might clear his head and keep him from going crazy…<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**I remember the other day that T-Bo's friend Eddie was feeling sick before he was hit by that bus. I had a funny feeling when I heard that so I talked to T-Bo and I asked him if Eddie kept any diary or something and after some questioning T-Bo said he'll look into it. Hopefully I'm wrong about this but in case I'm not hopefully I find some answers. **

**xxx**

**I can no longer tell when Im asleep and Im awake. Dream and reality suddenly seems to transition without any warning or sign. I'm just walking along going where I'm led to and where that is I don't know. I actually thought about "ending it all." I'm getting desperate. I don't think there is any answers. I think they never existed at all. Maybe my life never had meaning. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be born. Maybe that's why the grim reaper is coming for me. No not the grim reaper, he only comes to those who lived then died. I was never meant to exist so another being is here to take me back to that unexistence. I am like him, I shouldn't have a face, or a soul. I shouldn't be seen by anyone but those like me. He is only here to set right that which is wrong. I should just stop resisting and walk to those beckoning arms.**

**That is the answer.**

_Mother always said be kind to strangers,  
>But she doesn't know what they destroy.<br>I can feel the clear and present dangers,  
>When she learns that the boy...<br>Has got me pulled in a new direction,  
>But I think I like it.<em>

Sam pulled a lever she sang making the other actor on stage scream in pain as the chains on his arm and legs looked as if they were being pulled.

_I'm being pulled in a new direction,  
>But this feeling, I know is impossible,<br>So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go.  
>It's disgustingly true!<br>Pulled, pulled, pulled!_

Every time she sang pulled, Sam would pull the lever making the boy scream in tune with the song. Freddie couldn't help but laugh every time he yelled. He was also amazed at Sam's performance as Wednesday Addams. When the play first started he didn't really pay attention until Sam made her appearance. He knew she was a great singer but he didn't realize just how good her voice was.

From then on Freddie paid attention to the show and actually liked it and gave a standing ovation along with the rest audience during the curtain call.

Afterwards as everyone filed out and started heading home, Freddie and Carly snuck around to the stage's side entrance and waited for Sam.

"Oh my god you were great," Carly exclaimed when she saw Sam exit from the door.

She ran up and wrapped Sam in a big congratulatory hug.

"Yeah you were great," Freddie said placing a hand on her shoulder.

When she released Carly, Sam turned to Freddie and embraced him a tight hug. Freddie was still getting use Sam giving him affection but he returned the hug none the less.

"I was so nervous," she said as the three walked to the parking lot to wait for Spencer, "I didn't think I was gonna be able to do it but I got into it and it was super awesome to hear the audience cheer."

"You did great," Carly told her, "and you'll do great again tomorrow for the main show. Who's that?"

Freddie and Sam looked to where Carly was pointing at. A boy who looked to be from the cast was walking into the parking lot and waited nearby from where the three teens stood.

"Oh that's Tim," Sam told her, "he was a set designer."

"Do you know if he's single?"

"Why don't you go over and find out," Sam said rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"I'll do just that."

Carly ran off and went up to the boy leaving a chuckling Sam and Freddie behind.

"Hey come sit down with me," Sam said suddenly.

She grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him down with her to the curb where she snuggled closer to Freddie and held his arm and hand. Freddie expected she would do something like this but he was still surprised though he tried not to show it.

"Y-you have a really nice singing voice," Freddie told her.

"Thanks," Sam replied, "can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I was really nervous but when I saw you out in the audience I felt myself freeze up. I was terrified that when I had to speak my lines next that I would be too scared to talk and there was no way I would be able to sing. "

"I'm sorry…"

"But then when I saw you looking at me it was like I suddenly could do anything, know what I mean. I knew that with you watching me there was no way I could mess up and look, I did great."

Freddie couldn't help but smile and hold her tighter.

"Sorry I'm being all mushy," Sam said, "I know I never get like this."

"It's alright," Freddie told her, "I like it, and it'll be our little secret."

Sam smiled wide then reached up and kissed the edge of Freddie's lips then placed her head on his shoulder. Freddie couldn't help but feel giddy. The spot where she kissed him felt warm and tingly.

"Hey are you doing anything tomorrow," Sam asked without raising her head.

"Nothing planned so far," Freddie said, "unless you want me to come see you perform again."

"No that's ok. I just wanted you to see me once. I won't torture you by making you see it again."

"I liked it."

"Of course you did nub."

"Hey who was the one performing in it?"

"I was forced to remember."

"True."

"So I win."

Both teens laughed at their little argument, holding each other even tighter,

"I was wondering though if you wanted to hang out tomorrow," Sam said when they both stopped laughing.

"Sure what do you want to do," Freddie replied.

"Let's stay in your room. We could lay down on your bed and watch movies all night."

"Um alright, sure."

"I can't wait."

Freddie couldn't stop himself from smiling as he saw Sam smile at him. Just then he felt something wet hit his nose. He looked up to have a few more droplets hit his face. Before he realized it was now drizzling heavily onto the two teens.

"Oh no it's raining," Carly complained as she ran up behind the two teens, holding her sweater above her head..

"You never liked the rain did you," Sam asked her.

"Nope, never. But at least I got Tim's number."

Sam chuckled at her friend then turned to Freddie.

"That's right, you don't like the rain huh," she said to him.

"What, no I love the rain," Freddie replied.

"You do? I always thought you hated it."

"Nope, I always wished it would rain."

"Your both crazy," Carly stated causing the couple to laugh.

xxx

After being picked up by Spencer, the three teens separated when they reached their apartments with Sam opting to spend the night with Carly again.

Freddie stepped into his room and was taking off his jacket when he heard a sound from his window. Even though it was dark he could make out a dark figure outside his window standing on the fire escape. Apparently whoever it was saw him too because it turned around and started to run.

Freddie ran to the window throwing it open and looked out to hear the sounds of running footsteps on the wet fire escape. He jumped onto the fire escape but by the time he got out he could see the intruder running out into the street and into the raining night.

Freddie grabbed onto the railing and tried to calm his nerves and the raindrop hit his skin. He didn't know if they were trying to break in or if they already did. When the adrenaline rush faded away and his knees stopped shaking, h turned around and went back into his room. He looked around to see if anything was taken but nothing looked disturbed or out of place until his eyes landed onto his desk. Paper were strewn all about and the drawers were all open with its contents sticking out.

Freddie's hands dove for the notebooks hiding spot and pulled out the notebook that looked untouched.

"_Were they looking for this,_" Freddie wondered as he straightened out his desk, "_did they want the notebook or something else? Is this really as bad as the entries say it is?"_

Freddie sat in his chair and held the notebook in his hands. He then opened it to the page where he was and starting reading it.

**the trees of the forest are never dormant**

**they are always watching**

**always listening**

**they talk only among themselves**

**a whisper that only they can hear**

**their roots reach out under your feet**

**for miles they stretch**

**even after you leave**

**the trees of the forest are never dormant**

Freddie didn't know what to make out what he read. He reread it again but couldn't figure it out what it could mean. Still confused he turned the page to continue when he saw a drawing on the back of the page. It was a large hastily drawn circle with an X inside it.

He then noticed that more pages were ripped out after that. Turning to the next page available he began to read.

**I dreamed of that angel again, Lily. She says she been trying to find any solution that would help me but so far nothing. She says though that it only looks like this is the only universe he's in. I asked her what she meant and she says that there are other universes like this one. That gave me a great idea. I asked her why she doesn't just take me to another one and I'll hide out there till this whole mess is figured out. She says she can't because 1. It's against the rules and 2. There's a chance that he may follow me there then both me and the other Freddie would be in trouble. I guess she's right besides I don't want to leave Sam behind and risk getting her involved in all this.**

**Speaking of Sam, so far everything seems to be ok with her. She seems to be worried about me lately but I don't think she suspects anything. It seems that the only time I can be happy and relaxed these days is when I'm with her. She gives me hope and a reason to keep fighting and I need that now because I'm so close to throwing in the towel. I can't sleep, I'm never hungry and now it seems I'm never alone. No I can't leave Sam behind. I love her to much to hurt her or risk having her go through this. I'd do anything to keep her happy and safe. **

**Lily says she'll think of something. If only dreams could come true, then I would believe her. Instead I just got to deal with reality.**

"_If only he knew that there really are other universes,_" Freddie thought to himself, "_maybe then he would have some hope._"

Freddie turned the page again but instead of finding an entry he found only what looked to be direction to a file on a computer and the words SEDDIE drawn at the bottom. He checked the pages after that but they were all blank. Turning back to the instructions he wondered if it meant for his computer. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on and when it was done he started following the instruction till he found a hidden file. When he went to open it, he found it to be locked by a password.

He looked down at the drawn words for a moment and decided to give it a try.

**SEDDIE**

The password worked and the file open to reveal a video file. He then noticed the date the video was made on.

"_Three nights ago," _Freddie thought shocked, "_did the other me make this video?"_

He clicked the video and suddenly his face popped onto the screen. Freddie was speechless. His face was looking back at him yet at the same time it wasn't him. The Freddie on the screen looked to be really sick and tired. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. His face was pale as a ghost. When he spoke he sounded tired and weak. His breaths were shallow and labored.

"I had to make this video… I don't know how much longer I have. I can't write anymore. I'm on my last leg here…. I collapsed in class today. I saw him by the window and before I could do anything everything suddenly went blank. I don't remember much after that but I was waking up in the nurse's office. They wanted to take me to the hospital but I didn't want to go. They wouldn't be able to help me there.

My time is up. Running is useless now. I can't do it anymore. I'm gonna die of exhaustion first if I keep going. I have to do this. I just know that now is the time. I'll try to plead with him that he leaves Sam alone."

The Freddie on the video sighed as if he was steeling himself for what he was going to say next.

"If this is Sam… I'm sorry baby. I tried. I really did. I know you don't understand and pissed at me right now especially since I didn't tell you…. I wish I could be as strong as you were. You were always the strongest between us… I wish this didn't have to happen… Promise me…promise me you'll do what you can to be happy. I love you Sam, so so much. I always have… I always will…Take care of yourself. You're really strong, I believe in you…I love you Sam…. I'm tired…."

The other Freddie reached out to turn off the camera but apparently missed because it was still running as he stood up and walked over to his bed practically collapsing on it.

Freddie watched the video as it continued to play. He started to fast forward watching for anything to happen. When he spotted something he rewinded it to the start and pushed play. He watched with his eyes glued to screen when it happened. The image suddenly went statically for a moment before the colors went inverted and a loud buzzing bellowed from the speakers. He could just make out the other Freddie on the bed when another figure walked into frame.

Freddie squinted at the screen but couldn't make out the person on the screen. All he can tell was that it was a tall thin person. The figure stood by the other Freddie's bed looking down on him. Then just as suddenly the image returned to normal and the tall figure and the other Freddie were gone.

Freddie went back and watched that part again but with a keener eye but again as soon as the image returned to normal the other Freddie and the other person disappeared.

"_How-what happened,_" he wondered.

He was about to watch the whole video again when a sharp pain shot through his head. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly a wave of nausea swept over him and he had the strong urge to throw up. He quickly stood up, left his room and went straight to the bathroom. He clutched the sink as he closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from throwing up. When he felt he would be able to keep his stomach down, he looked up into the mirror and right away spotted the red coming down the side of his head.

He reached up and touched it with his fingers and realized it was blood. Before he could react though another sharp pain shot through his head. He clutched his head but instead of going away quickly like last time it persisted. He went to reach for his phone to call his mom when the pain suddenly intensified.

Freddie let out a loud cry of pain and backed into the wall, a tear coming out of his eyes.

His head felt like it was splitting open and he could feel the blood flow onto his hand.

"Somebody…HELP," he shouted desperately.

He stumbled forward and tried to stay on his feet but was unsuccessful as he fell sideways into the tub, pulling down the shower curtain and having it wrap around him. The last thing he saw was the curtains design before everything went dark.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's rigth a cliff hanger lol sorry to do that to you but i gotta keep you intrested somehow. i'll try to have chapter nine up as soon as i can. i'm posting these as soon as i finish writing them so i'll try to write faster. Until then leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. A tale of the girl in the red hood

**Once upon a time a young girl in a red hood was on her way to her grandmother's house. **

**In order to get there though she had to cross an enchanted forest.**

**She heard stories about the forest. Stories and warnings that have been passed down through out the generations. **

**Even her mother warned her before she left that if she were to step off the trail and enter the forest she will never be allowed to leave. Those who enter the forest are doomed to walk in it forever; the trees never permitting they leave.**

**She walked to her grandmother's making sure to stay within the marked trail. Along the way she passed many flowers and fruits that lay past the border of the trail. She kept going until the temptation of the flowers were too much.**

**She told herself that sniffing one flower for only a second will cause no harm, the flower was right next to the trail.**

**So without a second thought she stepped over the border and into the forest and took the three steps to reach the flower. She sniffed the flowers and was in captivated by its scent. Then just as quickly she ran back and was in the trail again. Satisfied she continued walking to her grandma's, no longer tempted by the flowers. **

**When she arrived to her grandmother's house there was a being to greet her. **

**He stood right outside the house and beckoned the girl to him. **

**When the girl went to him the being led her into the forest where she was never seen again.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey readers, srry it took so long for me to update. i was thrown off by the thanksgiving holiday and i wasn't able to work on this the whole time. but i got it done and now its up.**

**To make up for the long wait this chapter will have some seddie in it.**

**it was originally gonna be longer but i decided to cut the non important stuff. i hope u like it either way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

A sharp pain shot across Freddie head making him awaken and sit up. He clutched his head as a ringing noise sounded in his ears. Then just as suddenly it all went away and all was left was the sound of the rain outside hitting his window. He opened his eyes and realized he was lying on his bed. He quickly looked around as saw he was in his room but instead of the inverted arrangement, his room was back to normal.

He sat in his bed afraid to move in case it was not real but the longer he sat there scanning his room the less likely it seemed he was dreaming. Slowly he threw off his blanket and sat at the edge of his bed.

"_Am I back," _Freddie wondered.

He looked at his wall to see his Shark Boy poster held up by thumb tacks. He stood up and to his desk to search for the notebook but could not find it.

Not knowing what to do, he silently stood in the middle of his room.

"_What do I do?"_

His eyes suddenly turned to his nightstand he noticed that the picture of him and Sam was gone. He stared at the spot where the picture usually stood as if at any moment the picture would suddenly appear back on its spot on the night stand.

"_That's right, Sam and I aren't together in my world."_

Tearing his eyes away he decided to look around and hopefully figure things out. He left his room and started walking to Carly's. As he walked through his apartment he found that his mother wasn't home.

"_Maybe she's at work._"

As he opened Carly's door he was wondering if his mom was just at work when he just spotted a cantaloupe zooming towards him and fly right past his head, smashing on the wall by the door.

"Whoa heads up Freddo," Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh did it hit you," Carly asked concerned as he ran up to him.

"N-no it missed," Freddie told her.

He walked past her and sat on the sofa looking straight ahead at the blank TV.

"You ok," Carly asked as she watched him, "your acting a bit out of it."

"No yeah. Yeah I just…had the weirdest dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Well as long as the melon didn't hit you then you'll be ok," Spencer told him.

"Oh yeah can anyone explain why I was almost beheaded by a cantaloupe," Freddie asked the two shay siblings.

"Well remember when Sam filled those girls' lockers with clam chowder?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well when Carly came home and told me about it I asked why she didn't bring some home, I love clam chowder and she said-"

Spencer's voice went high as he did a poor imitation of Carly.

"-ew no way, clam chowder is so gross. I hate it even though I never gave it a chance and tasted it before. Yuck clam chowder is never allowed in this house."

"Spencer," Carly said annoyed.

"Well you might as well as said that," Spencer told her.

"So how does that lead to a cantaloupe flying across the room," Freddie asked before an argument broke out between the two.

"Well I'm getting to that," Spencer said but before he could continue the apartment door entered and a blonde teen walked in.

"Hey chums," Sam greeted them, "what's going on with all you- hey cantaloupe."

Sam bent down and picked up a piece of the cantaloupe and bit into it.

"Ew Sam that was on the floor," Carly exclaimed.

"I'm eating the piece that wasn't touching the floor," Sam explained as she walked to the stool at the computer.

"Still though, that's floor cantaloupe."

"Floor cantaloupe is still as good as regular cantaloupe."

"Of course."

"Yup, yummy. Whatcha looking at Fredducini? Do I got something on my face?"

Freddie was snapped out his thoughts. He didn't realize that he's been staring at her since she entered the apartment.

"Oh uh nothing," Freddie defended, "I didn't realize I was doing it."

"Whatever."

"So you two psyched about the concert tonight," Spencer exclaimed.

"Shoosh yeah," Sam answered, "I hope it isn't canceled cuz' of the rain."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Freddie said.

"You don't sound that excited about," Sam told him, "and you were the one that got the tickets."

"No, yeah I am. It's just…"

"That dream still got you all out of it," Carly offered.

"Yeah. That's it."

"What was it about," Sam asked taking another bite of the cantaloupe.

"I…wouldn't even know where to begin," Freddie told them, I'll tell you guys later."

"Alright then well let's get our iCarly rehearsals out of the way so you can get ready for the concert," Carly said.

"Alright let's go do this thing," Sam said as she tossed the cantaloupe skin at the trash and cheering when it went in.

As the girls walked up the stairs, Freddie took a deep breath then stood up and followed them.

xxx

"And if it wasn't for that horse I would have never got through college. Wait do I have my keys?"

"You gotta be kidding me Spencer."

"I'll just be a few minutes so hang tight you two."

Spencer ran off and back into the building, leaving Freddie and Sam by his car in the parking garage. As Sam went to lean against the car, Freddie watched her every move. The whole time in Carly's apartment, she hasn't held his hand or kissed him or showed any signs that they were dating. While that was how he remembered it, being with the other Sam for the past few days has got him almost used to having her has his girlfriend.

Freddie looked around the parking a lot to find it empty except for a man in a business suit standing a far distance away and a woman getting out of her car with groceries though they paid no attention to the two teens.

"Hey um, can…can I ask you something," Freddie said looking back at Sam with butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't know. Can you," Sam retorted not looking at him.

"That's why I'm asking if can," Freddie said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then ask away."

"Well um… I…never mind, it's not important."

"Whatever," Sam replied sighing.

The two stayed silent for few moments listening to the rain in the streets before Freddie spoke up again.

"Actually I…Do you still like that guy from the lock in?"

Sam whole body suddenly stiffened. Freddie didn't think she was going to answer when she suddenly turned around glaring daggers at him, looking as if ready to tear his head off at any moment.

"I was never 'in love' with anybody," she growled angrily, "you're stupid mood app was broken. Got that?"

"Y-yeah," Freddie said fearfully.

"Good."

"It's just what if the guy likes you back?"

Sam let out a cry as she grabbed Freddie by the collar and pushed him up against the car.

"Dammit what's it gonna take to make you drop it," she yelled at him.

"I can't," Freddie replied.

"Why not? Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Why do you even care? You have Carly so why do you care about my love life? What is it? What?"

Freddie stood there looking at her eyes that now burned in a blue fire. He tried to speak but the words would die in his throat. He knew that if he didn't say something now she would tear him apart and scatter his limbs all across the parking garage though if he did what he was thinking now, she would kick his teeth all over the city of Seattle.

Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed her by the waist and took her lips into his in a passionate kiss. He could feel her grip on his shirt loosen and her body tremble. When they parted she looked at him with a look of utter shock.

Freddie held her waist and stood there waiting for her to speak, a bit of red creeping up his cheek. Sam suddenly turned to run but Freddie held tight to her waist.

"No no no no, don't run," he pleaded, "please don't run Sam. Listen to me. I know It seems crazy, it does to me. These past couple days have just been nuts for me but I've done a lot of thinking and I just got to take a chance, like I told you to do that one night. I don't know how you feel about me but I love you Sam."

"L-love," Sam asked softly as if afraid that he said it by mistake.

"Well I really really REALLY like you if that makes you feel better. But either way I want you."

"What about Carly?"

"Don't worry about Carly. She was just a school boy crush. I realized long time ago that nothing was going to come of it and now I only see her as a good friend. As a sister. I don't want Carly. Not anymore."

Sam looked at him with timid eyes then looked to the floor.

"Can we talk about this later," she asked, still speaking softly, "I won't run, I promise."

"Sure, whenever you're ready," Freddie said letting go of her waist.

When she was free she walked back to the passenger side car door and leaned against it, not looking at him.

Freddie watched her, not knowing what to do or say so he remained quiet and went back to listening to the rain coming from the streets, its sound filling the parking garage like a distant orchestra.

After a minute or so he spotted Spencer coming towards them.

"Got my keys," he announced, "oh Sam you're gonna have to sit in the back. I have a lot of papers and supplies in the front seat."

Sam sighed and turned towards the back seat. Freddie decided to let her take his seat as he went around the backside of the car to sit behind Spencer. As he was going around the trunk he spotted the license plate and his eyes went wide as its numbers flashed at him.

**22DTZ037**

"Hey you ok back there freddo," Spencer called out from the driver seat, "let's go."

Unable to process this information, he jumped in the car and buckled himself in.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN there you go, chapter 9 and the beginning (sort of) of the seddie relationship. ill try not to take so long with chapter 10. so till then leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey readers. sorry it took me awhile to update. i been so busy lately that i havent been able to do any writing but when i did i did my best to catch up. well here it is, chapter ten. i hope you like it and it was worth the wait**

**Just a little warning, a couple things in this chapter may leave you confused. if they do just keep reading. the upcoming chapters should hold some answers for you.**

**Also i dont know if you guys have been really good at keeping a secret or you really know nothing of whats going on lol but soon some answers will come and you dont have to keep the secret (if you even had it in the first place)**

**Disclaimer: iCarly still does not belong to me. apparently phoenix wright is a horrible learning tool if you want to be a lawyer and speaking in a southern accent helps nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday upon the stair <strong>__**  
><strong>__**I met a man who wasn't there. **__**  
><strong>__**He wasn't there again today **__**  
><strong>__**Oh how I wish he'd go away.**_

**Chapter 10**

The car ride was silent as all three of the cars passengers rode in silence through the heavy rain. Spencer the driver concentrating on the road, while the two teens in the back, Sam and Freddie, were lost in their own minds. Though unknown to the other two, Freddie was panicking in his seat keeping a close eye on the road and traffic.

"_There's no way the plate came from this car,"_ he wondered to himself, "_the car crash had to already happen otherwise the car wouldn't still have its plates. I didn't check the front though. But still, even the other Freddie said he dreamed of finding the crash site. I dreamed of being in the crash though so what does that mean? That this car will be in an accident? Maybe it was a third universe, a third Freddie? That has to be it, right? I mean it doesn't sound that farfetched, does it?"_

Freddie was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Sam calling his name until she punched his arm.

"OW! What, what happen," he exclaimed while rubbing his arm.

"You were ignoring me," Sam said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry. What is it?"

Sam's expression softened and she suddenly looked nervous and fearful.

"D-did you mean it," she said so softly that Freddie almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said? What you did?"

"Whatcha guy talking about," Spencer said looking back at them.

"Don't worry about it Spence," Freddie told him, "Just keep your eye on the road."

As Spencer turned back to the road and starting humming to himself, Freddie turned back to Sam and took a deep breath while looking at her blues eyes that waited for his answer.

"Of course I meant it Sam," he told her, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it."

Sam eyes turned away and looked at the car floor. She looked to be deep in thought.

"How long have you…felt like that," she asked without looking up.

"I can't say for sure," Freddie replied, "but my best guess would be after our uh…event on the fire escape."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't think anything was going to come from it. I didn't know how you felt about me. I thought I would never have a chance with you."

"How did you know that…that I…"

"That you liked me? I didn't really. I…I just started to think a lot after the lock in and I realized that I was 'in love' with you."

Freddie knew that it wasn't the entire truth but he figured there was no way he can explain the other world and other Sam to her. Sam didn't answer but instead continued to look at her feet.

"Look Sam," Freddie started, "you don't have to answer right now. And I understand if I was wrong and you don't actually like me in that way. I hope we can still be friends either way after this. It just with crazy couple of da-….nights I been having, I realized I have to tell you how I feel before I lose my chance. I really hope you feel the same but I am willing to wait till you figure this out. It just doesn't have to be now like I said."

Freddie looked down then turned away to look at the rain out his window. He was thinking of what to do next when he felt a hand grab his. He looked at Sam's hand holding his then up at a blushing Sam looking at him.

"Alright I'll do this," she said, "I'm still confused about all this but I do want this and I want to see where this goes. So…yeah, I'll date you."

Freddie couldn't help but smile and squeeze her hand.

"You won't regret this Sam," he said, "I promise."

Sam smiled at his words and squeezed at his hands. The two teens sat there shyly looking at each other and holding hands for what felt to them like hours. There reverie was finally broken when Spencer looked back and spoke up.

"So can you tell me now what you guys are talking about," he said.

Both teens rolled their eyes at him and shook their head.

"We'll tell you later Spencer," Freddie told him, "Just concentrate on driving through the-SPENCER LOOK OUT!"

As if on instinct, Spencer turned forward, gripped the wheel tightly and turned it. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down around Freddie as he saw an oncoming SUV pass mere inches from their car. He swore he could see each rain drop hit his window and his reflection on the SUV windows looking back horrified at him as they passed. He could feel Sam's hand tighten around his threatening to break his bones.

As soon as the two cars passed each other, the world went back to normal speed as he was thrown from side to side. With some wrangling, Spencer managed to get back control and stop the car.

None of the three passengers said, instead just sat there in shock, breathing heavily. Freddie's hand felt numb but he didn't care.

He looked over at the terrified Sam and couldn't help but smile. Soon he started to chuckle causing the other two car riders to look at him as if he lost his mind.

"What's so damn funny," Sam exclaimed, "we almost died."

"Y-yeah exactly," Freddie replied excitedly, "we're alive."

Sam looked at him with a look of utter confusion. Before she could respond though, Spencer started to laugh along with Freddie.

"We're alive," he repeated.

"We made it," Freddie said.

Sam didn't what to make of the two boys so instead she just sat back and sighed.

"You have both lost it," she stated, "can we just go now?"

"Yeah sure," Spencer replied turning back to the wheel.

Spencer put the car in drive and started to drive forward but suddenly slammed on the brakes causing the two teens in the back to lurch forward then be thrown back by their seatbelts.

"Why'd you stop," Freddie asked.

"There somebody in the middle of the road blocking me," Spencer told him.

Freddie looked out the front windshield to see a tall man in a business suit standing in front of the car partially covered by the heavy rain.

"Do you think he was almost in the accident like us," Freddie asked trying to get a better look at the man.

"Tell him to get out of the way so we can go," Sam said impatiently.

"Sam he's probably checking on us, making sure we're ok."

"We'll tell him we're fine. I wanna get to the-"

All Freddie heard next was a deafening screech and crunch of metal then suddenly he was thrown forward. Before his back were to touch his seat again, he was suddenly thrown to his side and his head in the glass of his window then jerked the opposite direction. In his daze he just managed to look up and see a large tree in front of them just as they make contact, causing him to be jerked forward and his seatbelt strap to dig into his chest and pull him back.

Freddie head suddenly felt heavy as he sat lurched forward and his head down. He opened his eyes and looked as his lap. Unable to think clearly, he watched as the blood he felt on his head drip down to his pants slowly forming a small pool of blood.

He felt tired and had trouble mustering the energy to move. His neck felt really stiff and he doubted he could move it. Summoning what energy he could he lifted his head up and almost immediately he fell back against his seat. He looked to his right to see Sam leaning forward, the top of her blond hair was just starting to show from her blood.

He wanted to reach over and check on Sam, help her and make sure she was ok but his body refused to move. Everything around him became a blur and got out of focus. Before he knew it, everything went dark.

(X) (X) (X)

**lisTen for tHe operator**

**hE watcheS and knows**

**through that marble sLate wE recogNize**

**he blenDs wEll with his baRren brothers**

**black bark turned to cloth of a suit**

**to hide his cunning from the innocent**

**he'll take your Mind before Anything else**

**the truest of thieves in the Night**

**So record for the unhinged mEmory**

**thE eye of a camera'S inalterable**

**Is he still there? Yes**

**he's cOme to play with Us**

**(X) (X) (X)**

Freddie was suddenly jerked awake by something shaking the car and red and blue lights hitting his face. He looked over to see someone at Sam's door trying to pull him open. As the door was forced open Freddie remembered the dream and as expected saw the masked fireman looking into the car.

He wanted to call out to him but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he just sat there and watched as he unbuckled Sam and helped her out of the car. When Sam was in the stretcher and being wheeled away by paramedics, the fireman turned his attention to him. While Freddie didn't get a good look at him in his dreams, he still recognized the dark skin man in the oxygen mask that rescued him from the wrecked car.

As the fireman unbuckled him from his seat, Freddie wanted to ask the man if he can be careful but as he was being lowered the spinning and dizziness he remembered struck him again and as he laid on the orange stretcher he closed his eyes hoping the world around him stopped moving soon.

He opened his as and looked around as he was being taken to the ambulance. To his right he could see what looked like a woman and her young daughter. Next to them he recognized spencer kneeling on the ground as he was being inspected by a paramedic. To his left all he saw were the paramedics and fire crew running around and dealing with the situation.

He was loaded into the ambulance and all he remembered were the white of the vehicle's interior and the sound of the rear doors closing as he slipped once again into unconsciousness.

xxx

"**Stay awake Freddie. Please stay awake."**

A little boy opened his door of his apartment and walked in pulling a blond girl his age by the hand.

"Mom," the brown haired boy called out.

When there was no answer, the two elementary kids continued in and walked to the boy's room where they placed their backpack by the door.

"Where's your mom," the blonde hair girl asked as she sat on the bed.

"Work," the boy replied, "most likely. So what do you want to do? Homework?"

"Chiz no!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

The girl suddenly got quiet and looked to the floor, her cheeks turning into a tint of pink. This did not go unnoticed by the boy.

"Sam, what's wrong," the boy asked concerned.

"Well remember the other day when we promised to get married when we grow up," Sam asked looking at the boy shyly.

"Y-yeah," the boy replied his own cheeks darkening.

"Well I was watching this movie the other day and this girl who was getting married was talking about her first kiss and I was thinking maybe we should have our first kiss."

"K-kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really want my first kiss with you Freddie."

"Um ok. I-I want mine to be with you to."

"So let's…kiss."

"Ok."

The two kid did not move from there spot and couldn't look at each other from shyness.

"Soooo…." Freddie said.

"Why don't you sit next to me," Sam said shyly.

"O-ok."

Freddie walked over to his bed and sat next to Sam and scooted closer. Neither kid looked at each other

"So how do we do this," he asked.

"Um I guess like when we kiss each other's cheek but on the lips this time."

"Ok."

The young boy and girl turned their heads and looked at each other. Both were breathing heavily and their cheeks were now the same shade of deep red.

"Well….l-lean," Sam ordered.

Freddie slowly leaned in as both he and Sam closed their eyes. Suddenly he went in and gave Sam a peck on her lips. Both kids opened their eyes and smiled.

"Wow," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

Freddie leaned again and gave her lips another peck that lasted slightly longer and causing both of them to giggle happily.

"**You have to stay with me Freddie!"**

xxx

"No Freddie. Freddie!"

Freddie eyes slowly opened and saw the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling. He could feel many wires and tubes touching his body and the sound of a machine and beeping in the background. He suddenly realized he could hear a crying voice talking to him. He looked to his side and saw a young brown haired girl standing by him crying.

"_Carly."_

"Freddie you have to be ok. You can survive this. Please Freddie, I can't lose you or Sam."

"_Sam."_

"If you won't do it for me then do it for Sam," Carly continued, "she in critical condition like you and I know she'll keep fighting if you survive. Please I don't want to lose my two best friends.

"She…she didn't want me to say anything but she…Freddie, Sam's in love with you. She's has a crush on you and has had one for a long time. She told me that is was you that she was in love with at the lock in not Brad.

"Please Freddie, she will pull through if you don't d-….if you make it. Please Freddie don't leave me."

"_Sam_"

Suddenly the pace of the beeping increased and it seemed that something major happened because he could hear the sound of many rushing feet and the many voices that sounded panic.

"Freddie, Freddie NO," Carly cried, "FREDDIE!"

"Ma'am you have to return to the lobby," another voice said.

He looked over to see a nurse trying to pull Carly back as doctors and nurses pushed their way into his room.

"We're losing him," a male voice exclaimed.

"No Freddie! Please!"

"Ma'am you need to get out of here before I call security."

Freddie didn't hear what Carly said because the next thing he knew the room seemed to face away and all the loud noises a moment now sounded distant. He could feel the occasional hand touch his body but they felt like the wind. He felt like he was floating on hair; almost relaxed. The light of the fluorescent bulb became even brighter but soft and cooling.

He eyes started to flutter and before he knew it he closed them and felt like drifting off to sleep.

He suddenly felt a pair of soft hands on his face. He opened his eyes to sees someone with blonde hair standing in the light and looking down at him.

"_Sam?"_

"Don't fall asleep Freddie," a scared voice said.

The person came into view and instead of Sam it was a young woman with green eyes behind a pair of white glasses.

"Stay with me Freddie," she continued, "Fight it."

He didn't know what she was talking about but at that moment he didn't seem to care. He felt sleepy, tired, worn out. He closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to overcome him.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thats right another cliffhanger. i know some of you would hate me if either sam or freddie were to die but just hold on. don't send a mob after me yet, wait till the upcoming chapter before you do anything lol til then please leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey readers, got a new chapter up yay. this is a fairly short chapter but is has a little action and suprises in it so i hope you like it. **

**i'm also realy nervous about this chapter cause now the story is gonna change a bit with the introduction of the "antagonist" but ill do my best to keep it intresting and good.**

**Like i said i hope you like. So please Read and Review. I love all you guys forever if you do. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Such a predicament our Freddie is in and still no answers for neither him nor for you, the readers. Even with the clues in front of you, they give no help to the mystery. Instead of just accepting it and taking it stride he continues to look for answers while the other looks for an escape. <strong>

**I made a couple cameos but now I think it's time for my full debut. **

**I will soon be with Freddie then the author then I will be with you, the dear readers. **

**Together at last.**

**Together Forever**

**(X)**

**Chapter 11**

Freddie's eyes snapped opened and the silence hit him like a big rig. He raised his head and realized that he was no longer at the hospital. Looking around he saw he was once again sitting in his empty classroom.

"_I'm dreaming again_," he thought, "_I must have fallen asleep."_

He then remembered Sam and Carly's desperate pleas and his stomach twisted inside him.

"_Oh god Sam,"_ he thought becoming extremely worried, his eyes becoming watery in tears, "_Please be ok Sam. I shouldn't be here. I have to wake up and get to her. But…how do I wake up."_

He started to look around the classroom when something on the whiteboard caught his attention. A message written in red:

**WAKE UP. ALL IN YOUR HEAD.**

Freddie looked at the message and wondered what it meant. He specifically remembered that the whiteboard was blank the other times.

He went to stand up to investigate the board when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around on his desk and was shocked to someone sitting on the desk with their head in their arms apparently asleep.

He jumped out of the seat, and stood next to the boy and put his hand on his arm.

"Hey you ok," Freddie asked as he gently shook him.

The boy responded with a mumble that Freddie couldn't hear. He knelt down and moved his arm only to fall back in shock and hit the desk behind him.

"_This…what…but it can't…_"

Freddie froze as he saw his own face lying on the wooden desk passed out.

"_Is this the other Freddie?"_

The Freddie on the desk mumbled something again that the Freddie on the floor couldn't hear.

He pushed himself off the floor and knelt down next to the other Freddie's face.

"Don't let him in."

"What-"

All of a sudden the room filled with a loud buzzing and Freddie couldn't help but cover his ears. He looked up just in time to see a dark figure pass by the window. As he went to stand up he heard a click from the classroom door as if it was unlocked.

The other Freddie suddenly started to stir next to him and a feeling of uneasiness entered his stomach.

He stood up but for some reason his legs didn't move. He felt a mixture of uneasiness and curiosity as he looked at the door as if waiting to see what happens next.

Suddenly the door knob turned and the door slowly opened. A tall figure stepped into the room, bent down to get through the door, now stood at what seemed like 8 feet tall.

Freddie couldn't help but marvel at the man that entered. He was incredibly skinny and wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath. Freddie looked up at his face to be surprised again. Instead of a face he looked at a pale empty bald head. Despite not having eyes, Freddie felt he was looking straight at him.

Freddie took a step back and looked at the impossibly tall figure in awe. The man raised a hand and held it outstretched as if beckoning him to come over. Freddie suddenly had the urge to go to him and walk into his arms.

"NO!"

Freddie was snapped out of his small trance as he heard the scream. The other Freddie was now on his feet glaring at the man with a mixture of fear and anger.

"NO," he repeated, "STAY BACK!"

He picked up the desk he was sitting in and with a bit of struggle threw it at the man. The desk landed at the man's feet but he did not flinch. The other Freddie then turned to the other and started pushing him back.

"You need to get out of here," he exclaimed.

"How," Freddie replied, "I don't even know where I am. "

"LILY!"

Freddie suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his arms. He looked back to see a young girl with blond hair and white glasses holding on to him.

"You need to get us-" the other Freddie started but was interrupted by the girl.

"Freddie look out," she shrieked.

The other Freddie turned around gasped. Freddie looked up and couldn't help but get even more terrified then he was.

The tall figures arms and fingers started to stretch out and become longer. From his back he could see what looked to be tentacles growing out of him.

"JUST GO," the other Freddie ordered.

He picked up another desk and threw it at the figure but it seemed to bounce off as if an invisible barrier surrounded him.

"GO," he shouted.

He then let out a yell and ran towards the figure. Before Freddie could react though he felt the girl's arms wrap tightly around his chest and pull him.

Freddie felt like he was falling backwards as just as his feet were lifted off the ground the classroom faded away and disappeared and was replaced by darkness and quiet.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey readers. I'm so so so so so soooo(x4) sorry that this took so long to update. I wasn't able to get any writing done over the holidays so thats like two weeks gone i had this thing that kept me from writing (i think it's one of those lifes but i never had one so i wouldn't know) and well i can either come up with excuses or i can let get started wtih this chapter.**

**I'm a little nervous about how this chapter turned out, i was in a rush most of the time to complete this so i dont know if it will have the effect i intended but i hope you like it either way. **

**For any of those who are curious (and not easily scared) i posted a couple links on my profile that shows the "antagonist" of this story so you guys can have a basic idea of what is after Freddie. your lucky i care enough about you guys to sacrifice some sleep...ha ha ha seriously i miss sleeping...**

**and just to let you know i definately wont be abandoning this fic, i paln to finish it. i like this story to as much as you guys lol so as that one movie said "We can't stop here. This is S_eddie _country."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Freddie eye's snapped open and he quickly sat up breathing heavily. He clutched his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, and tried to control his breathing. As he did he realized he was sitting in his bed as his breathing started to return to normal he looked around and saw he was back in his original bedroom.

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie jumped and fell out of his bed in shock at the voice. He looked up and saw on his bed the blonde girl from the classroom that grabbed him. She looked at him from on top of the bed with a concerned look.

"Sorry," she apologized, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Freddie told her as he stood up, "I'll be fine,"

"Good," she said though her face still held a look of concern.

Freddie studied her as she moved to sit on the edge on the bed. She looked to be about his age maybe younger. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair that shined brightly and seem to almost blend seamlessly with her pale skin that gave off a soft glow in the low light coming from the rain filled sky outside his window. She wore a light peach sundress with light blue flats and thin silver necklace around her neck. Freddie also noticed a small mole on her shoulder, just next to the thin strap of her dress.

She sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor while nervously wringing her hand.

"What just happened back there," Freddie asked, "what was that- that thing? Who are you?"

"I'm Lily," the girl cheerfully said standing up and holding out a hand, "You're guardian angel."

Freddie looked at her for a second then took her hand in his and shook it.

"My guardian angel," Freddie repeated suspiciously.

"Yup."

"So that other me's dreams, they were real?"

"That's right."

"Oh. Wait are you my guardian angel or the other Freddie's?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"That's right. Where ever there's a Fredward Benson of any kind out there in a universe I am his guardian angel."

Freddie thought about was she said and was amazed. He was about to ask another question about it when he remembered what just transpired moments ago.

"Wait a minute what just happened a moment ago," he asked, "What was that thing? What is happening here?"

Lily smile disappeared and she became sad as she looked down.

"I'm…I'm not sure what he is," she said, "I just know that it's pure evil. About a month ago it started to stalk Freddie and…"

"How am I involved," Freddie asked.

"Well I figured if I can get Freddie somewhere to hide I'll be able to figure this out while preventing him from suffering anymore. So I made an alternate world, you know the ones we use to teach you a lesson. Well it didn't work because he somehow was able to follow him. So I brought him back and I told him I'll think of something. Well apparently he couldn't….he couldn't take it anymore. He said that he doesn't have any hope left….so he wanted someone to replace him."

"So wait you took me from my universe and brought me here to live his life?"

"Well not here, this is just another universe that-"

"Not the point. What about my life? Did you two even considered how I feel about this?"

Lily suddenly became nervous. She shuffled her feet and turned her head away.

"We didn't think you mind," she said softly.

"How could I not mind? That's MY life that you're taking away. If fact I should be going BACK to my life. Sam's in critical decision and I have to go back there and and….help her somehow."

"You…you can't."

"What do you mean you can't? She's dying! I have to go back."

"I…"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by something hitting the door. Before any of the two could react, the door flew open and a person stumbled into the room and collapsed on the floor.

"FREDDIE," Lily cried out.

She ran up to him and knelt down next to his prone body. Freddie followed and crouched next to Lily and his other self.

"He's ok," Lily told him, "Just passed out."

Freddie looked at his other self on the floor and Lily held his face in her hands. It seemed that he's gotten worse after the video. His skin was white as paper as it hung off the bones of his face except for eyes that had dark circles.

"So this is the Freddie whose life I been living," Freddie asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, "this is him."

"Why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Because…I…I…I'm so sorry Freddie."

Lily's eyes started to well up in tears and she choked back a sob. Freddie didn't know how to react so he placed a hand on her slender shoulder. It seemed to trigger something in her because she turned around, buried her face into his shoulder and silently cried. He wrapped an arm around her and held her as looked at his other self on the floor.

After a few minutes Lily collected herself and wiped her tears on Freddie's shirt before sitting up.

"Thank you," she said sniffing.

"Yeah sure," Freddie replied, "Um I have a question?"

"Sure, what is it?

"Well you pretty much confirmed that there are multiple universes with alternate me and everything, right?"

"That is correct."

"And you said that that thing was able to get into the universe you created to hide this Freddie."

"Yes."

"Well how do you know he's not in the other universes? Or did you find a way to keep him out?"

"Well you see….I…"

Lily's eyes suddenly got big as if a realization seemed to hit her.

"Oh my god," she shrieked as she stood up, "I…I didn't…Oh my god I didn't think of that!"

She started to nervously pace the room while grasping her hands.

"I should of….how could I be so…so stupid…that's the first thing I should of realized. Oh my god," she cried looking at Freddie.

"I have to go," she suddenly said.

"No wait," Freddie cried as he reached out for her but just before he could grab her wrist she quickly faded away and left Freddie alone in the room with his unconscious self.

"_Now what," _he wondered.

Freddie sat down on the edge of the bed and was thinking of what to do next when the other Freddie started to stir on the floor.

"H-hey you ok," he asked as he helped him sit up.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," the other Freddie said, "Where's Lily?"

"I don't know. She said she had to go and just…disappeared."

The other Freddie sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"How long was I out," he asked.

"About a minute or so," Freddie replied.

The two stayed silent in their bedroom, the other Freddie looking to the ground as Freddie studied him. As weird as it was to see him in front of him, it's an entirely different level to talk to him.

"How did you get away," Freddie asked him.

"What do you mean? Didn't Lily get me," the other Freddie replied.

"No you just stumbled into my…uh our room."

"But then, how did I…"

The other Freddie's eyes widen as if a frightening realization hit him.

"We have to get out of here," he said as he staggered to his feet.

"What? Shouldn't we wait for Lily to come back?"

"No we need to get out of here now."

"Why? Why can't we wait?"

"Because if Lily didn't bring me here then that most likely the slender man did and if he did then being in a confined room is the worst place to be."

"The what? You mean that tall guy in the classroom? Who is he?"

"Bad news. Now come on."

As the other Freddie opened the bedroom door, Freddie put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Hold on," he demanded, "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Answers? We don't have time for that," the other Freddie said impatiently.

"We'll you better answer them quickly then."

"Don't be stupid. We have to move now."

"No way. It's just been one crazy thing after another and I have yet to get a damn explanation. For three days I been living someone else's life then when I get back to my world I end up in a car crash that leaves Sam in critical condition, I should be there for her right now. And now I'm here with my alternate self and some guy in a suit is after us apparently. For the past few days my life has been hell so if excuse-"

"YOUR LIFE'S BEEN HELL?"

The other Freddie grabbed his alternate self by collar and pushed him up against the door.

"Your life's been hell?" he repeated, "for a whole month, A. WHOLE. MONTH. I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't been able to relax. I haven't had a single damn moment where I can just…just catch my breath and relax. Even when I do sleep, he's in all my dreams. I can't enjoy myself wherever I go because as soon as I turn around he's there. All night he's at my window. When I'm at Carly's he right outside the door. And if by some…miracle I have a fun time, I can't help but worry if I will remember it at all or if my memory will be erased."

The other Freddie tore his eyes away and was unable to stop the tears that were now falling.

"I'm sick of it," he sobbed, his voice cracking, "I can't take it. I…I just want to die."

The other Freddie fell to his knees and clutched his alternate self's jeans. Freddie looked at the broken boy in front of him and couldn't help but feel immensely sorry for him. While his past three days have been confusing and possibly stressful, the boy in front of him has apparently had a lot worse.

Freddie knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his other self's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," the other Freddie said wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "it's just it's been…"

"Hell," Freddie finished. "Yeah. I can tell."

The other Freddie stood up and wiped away another tear.

"Come on we should-" he started but when looked past Freddie his eyes went wide.

He grabbed Freddie by the arm and started to drag him out of the room. Freddie managed to look back and see a figure outside the window standing on the fire escape before the other Freddie closed the bedroom door.

"Where are we going," Freddie asked as the two boys jogged to the apartment door.

"Just away from here," the other Freddie stated as he looked out into the hallway.

When he saw it was clear he signaled his alternate self to follow. The two boys walked quickly down the hallway, neither saying a word. Even though Freddie has walked down this hallway many times alone, at that moment it never was quieter nor felt emptier to him.

He was about to ask the other Freddie something when he heard a click of a door behind him. He didn't see who came out because the other Freddie started to run so instead of staying he ran to catch up.

When they reached the elevator Freddie pushed the button as rapidly as he can.

"Forget the elevator," the other Freddie yelled as he grabbed him by the arm.

He pulled him toward the stairs and together the two started to rapidly descend the steps. Being careful not to trip, they past floor after floor, Freddie steps behind alternate self. After a few floors though his lungs started to burn.

"Hang on," he called out as he leaned against the wall between floors and tried to catch his breath, "I need a minute."

"We don't have a minute," the other Freddie replied, "come on, you can rest when were out of the building."

The other Freddie turned and continued down the stairs. Freddie pushed himself off the wall and was about to follow when he heard footsteps coming back up and the other Freddie reappeared.

"Go back up! Go back up," he shouted pulling Freddie by the shirt.

"Why? I thought we had to go down," Freddie asked as they got to the previous floor.

Instead of continuing up, the other Freddie led him through the hallways and away from the stairs.

"He on the stairs," he answered, "We have to find another way down."

Freddie was unable to ask anymore as they both started to run down the hall full speed. They turned right at the corner and past the doors of the apartments as they zoomed by. As they turned left at another corner the lights flickered for a moment before returning to normal. Freddie looked up at the lights as he ran but they continued to stay bright. As they turned left at a third corner, he just caught a door slamming. He was about to comment but the other Freddie continued running full speed past it and Freddie had no choice but to follow. They were turning left again at another corner when he realized something.

"Wait, wait," he called out as he stopped, "wait a minute!"

"We can't wait," the other Freddie replied, "we have to keep moving."

"I know but we just made four left turns. Not counting for the fact that none of the floors here have that, we would already been back where we started. "

"Yeah but-"

The other Freddie stayed silent as if he couldn't come up with a logical response.

"Dammit you're right," he finally said, "he messing with us."

"How is he doing that," Freddie asked.

The other Freddie didn't respond but instead walked past him and to the corner they just passed.

"Dammit," he exclaimed as he looked down the hallway.

"What is it," Freddie asked but as he turned the corner he got his answer. At the other end of the hall was the elevator and staircase.

"But how," he cried in disbelief.

The other Freddie put his hand behind his head and let out a sigh of frustration.

"We just ran without stopping for like a whole minute," Freddie said still uncertain, "how is it that we are still here?"

"Nothing ever makes sense when you're dealing with him," his alternate self stated.

"What do we do now?"

The other Freddie let out another sigh and shook his head. He then coughed and turns to Freddie and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes suddenly became wide. Freddie looked behind him where he was looking and nearly tripped on himself at what he saw. The tall man in the suit was standing at the end of the hallway. Even though he had no eyes, Freddie felt like was looking at them.

Suddenly everything around Freddie felt distant, like everything he was worried about suddenly didn't matter. He had the strong undeniable desire to walk over to this tall man in the suit. Despite his fears he couldn't help but look at him like he was the most amazing thing in the world. His pale blank face, his crisp suit black as night with matching tie and a shirt as white as paper. He wore black gloves that rested at his sides.

Suddenly I couldn't remember what was happening or why I was running. Vague memories of a girl in a hospital. I was in a hospital but why? I feel fine. I feel like this man may hold the answers but I was just running from him earlier. I am terrified. Panicked and shaken to the core...and yet I am Intrigued. He is looking at me but I don't know how, I guess it just the direction his head his facing. If this was any other time, another place, another situation, he would just look weird and out of place; like he's trying too hard. I could imagine now Sam calling him a tall bald freak…at another time but here and now I am terrified.

"Go! Run," the other Freddie ordered, "keep going down the stairs."

Freddie was snapped out of his trance. Remembering where he was he started running towards the stairway but stopped when he realized the other Freddie wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming," he called out to him.

"Just go," the other Freddie told him, "I'll catch up with you."

"I don't think I should be alone."

The other Freddie didn't hear him or ignored as he continued standing at the corner looking into the hallway.

"Come on. I need-"

But Freddie's words were cut short when the other Freddie suddenly took off down the hallway. Taking a moment to wonder if he should go and help him or if he should do as he said and run without him, he decided to continue down the stairs.

And down he ran, step after step, his heavy breathing and panting the only noise in the empty stairway. After what felt like forever he finally reached the set of stairs but as he stepped on the steps he noticed writing on the wall in between the floors written with blue paint.

**Sam is waiting. Wake up.**

"_What does even mean_," Freddie wondered.

With a quick glance up the stairs he continued down.

He stepped into the lobby and kept his head down as he pondered the message.

"_The writing in the classroom said to wake up as well,_" he thought, "_is all this really a dream or something. Is none of this real_?"

Freddie was deep in thought when he noticed that instead of hearing the noise of his shoes on tile, it sounded like dirt. He looked up to see that he was standing in a forest. He looked all around him and no trace of the Bushwell plaza, or Seattle for that matter, was in sight. Instead countless tall trees that seems to stretch on for miles. Most of the forest floor was in the shade of the trees and whatever part light came through was gray from the clouds in the sky.

Freddie did not move from his spot as he looked around.

"_Now what_," he wondered, "_I got to be dreaming._"

At that moment he spotted an old log by a nearby tree. He didn't know how but he recognized it as the same log from his dreams.

Not knowing anything else to do, he warily walked over to the log. When he reached it, he stood by it and looked at it.

"_In my dreams I would always wake up before I was able to sit on it,_" he thought.

After a slight hesitation, he turned around and sat down on the log. The wood felt soft and seemed to conform to him. He placed a hand on the log and felt the moss growing on it. He remained quiet, he even tried to control his breathing, so he could listen for any sounds but there wasn't even a faraway bird or shuffling of leaves. Just his breath and the heavy sound of silence filling the forest like an air raid siren.

"_Just hang on Sam,_" he thought, "_I'll come back somehow. Just please be ok._"

A stray tear fell upon his lap. He wiped his eyes and held back the tears that threaten to come out.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and pushed the hand away but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey it's just me," the other Freddie said, "you ok?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Freddie answered, "you just surprised me. What happened back there?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm not even sure myself. Come on, let's get out of the building."

"Aren't we already out of the building, I don't even know how I got here."

"The lobby?"

"No. the for-"

Freddie looked around and his words suddenly died in his throat. Instead of the lush green forest he was in, he was suddenly standing in the lobby of the Bushwell plaza. He looked over to the log but all he saw was the bench that sat against the wall.

"But how…I was just…where did…" was all Freddie could say and he looked around in disbelief.

"Come on, we'll figure this out later," the other Freddie said.

He grabbed Freddie by the elbow and started to pull him towards the entrance. He pushed the door but it didn't budge. He went to each door but they all refused to open.

"There all locked," he stated.

"Do you think Lewbert has the keys in the back room," Freddie suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt to check."

The two walked behind the counter Lewbert was usually posted at and walked through the door. As his other-self rifled through boxes and drawers Freddie stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the small supply room for any possible place the key would be.

"Found it," the other Freddie announced holding up a large ring filled with keys, "I think. Let's go try them. "

He stepped past Freddie and opened the door. Freddie followed behind and was about to ask where he found them but the other Freddie suddenly stopped causing Freddie to almost bump into him. He was going to ask why he stopped when he noticed where he was standing in and got his answer.

Instead of the lobby of the Bushwell plaza the two Freddie were standing in his bedroom.

"But-but how…how can…" Freddie stuttered as he absentmindedly closed the door behind him, "how are we….back here?"

"Come on, let's go back through-" the other Freddie started but when he turned around his eyes went wide.

"NO DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR," he cried as he lunged for the bedroom door but the click sounded out before he could touch it.

He wrenched open the door and looked out. Freddie looked over his shoulder and he could see the apartment of the living room. Freddie knew that whatever just happened, they were back in their apartment.

"No," the other Freddie barely whispered, "No no no no…"

Suddenly slammed the door shut and let out a long loud cry of pain and frustration as he fell to his knees, a cry that seemed to curse out the heavens.

"No we were so close," the other Freddie said as he tried to hold back his tears but failed as they fell to the floor, "we were so close! I even had the keys in my hand."

At those words he threw the key ring across the room. Freddie didn't know how to respond as he watched him. If he had gone through a whole of this he would be falling apart himself.

"Look, we…we can't give up just yet," Freddie said trying to cheer his other self up, "we'll think of something. Lily can help us. Look I'll go to my world so I could at least be safe and I'll come up with something with Lily and then I'll…."

"You can't go back," the other Freddie interrupted.

"What do you mean? I have to. Not just to help you but for Sam. God I hope I wasn't away too long."

"No you're not getting it. You're…"

The other Freddie hesitated then looked at Freddie with a look of sorry.

"You and Sam didn't survive that car crash," he stated, "you didn't make it. Freddie… in your world…you're dead."

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...<strong>

**I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter. i hope you guys liked this one. i know ill get a couple ppl mad at me with that reveal at the end. but either way please a review and let me know what you think. THANX!**


	14. Meanwhile

**A/N: hey friendos, so so so so sorry ths took so long. for the past month i been busy with life (somebodies elses life i assume since i dont have one  
>) that i wasn't able to write at all. originally i was gonna post two chapters at the same time but since i wasn't able to work on it i just finished one of them and instead of making u wait i decided to post it. more bad news, this does not answer the cliffhanger of the previous chapter, srry but the next one will so hopefully this holds u over till then.<strong>

**This was just a little idea that popped into my head and decided to do. didn't take long to do overall but the time i got to work on it was few and far inbetween. special thanx go to a few of my reveiwers whose ideas for this chapter i got from, ull see what i mean when u read them ;) so special thanx to Kpfan72491 and LyshaLuvsSeddie and a cou[ple others. i hope u dont mind if i borrowed from ur fics and i hope u enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The bell sounded out throughout the school signaling the start of school. Freddie closed his locker and picked up his backpack. He started to walk to his classroom when a flash of blonde curls ran up behind him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from his class.

"Sam, what are you doing," Freddie protested as he tried to keep up with the blonde girl, "we have to be in class."

"Don't be such a nub," Sam replied, "Nothing will happen if you miss a couple periods."

"But I already missed first period a few times already. I can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this."

"Fine," Sam said defeated as she stopped running, "but you owe me."

"Good," Freddie replied, "and I'll make it up to you big time later."

"You can start now," Sam said huskily.

"Sam I really need to get to-" but Freddie's words were cut off as a pair of lips crashed into his.

Freddie wanted to protest but instead he suddenly went limp and gave in to strawberry and ham flavored lips that were Sam's. He placed his hands on her hips and she ran her finger through his brown hair. She pushed him up against the locker and gently bit on his bottom lip. He responded by licking her lips before sliding it in between them.

After a few moments they broke apart for air but instead of resting Freddie kissed the edge of her lips and started moving down to her neck, gently kissing her soft skin. Sam grasped his hair and let out a gasp followed by a small moan. Freddie was working his way back up to her lips when she let out a huff of frustration.

"A school official is looking at us," Sam stated releasing Freddie's hair.

Freddie looked up to see someone standing far down the hall from where they were.

"We should really get to class Sam," he said.

"Yeah I know," she said exasperated.

"After school I'll take you to go eat at any restaurant you want."

"Fine but you're paying."

"Like always."

Sam smirked and gave him a quick kiss before adjusting her back pack and walking off to class. Freddie followed suit and walked the opposite direction towards the man that still stood in the halls. As he got closer he saw that he was wearing a black suit. Freddie guessed he worked in the school office.

"Sorry about that," Freddie apologized, "it won't happen again."

The man didn't respond but continued to look at him.

"Please don't write me up," Freddie pleaded as he got closer, "I'm heading straight to class right-"

Freddie froze as he got a good view of the man's face or lack thereof.

Xxx

Freddie winced in pain as he put on his shirt then winced again as he bent down to get his shoes and socks.

"You ok there Freddie," Gibby asked as Freddie slipped on his shoes.

Freddie looked up and wasn't surprised to see that Gibby was still shirtless.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Freddie answered standing up, "I won didn't I."

"Yeah but you took such a beating. How were you able to take that?"

"Well it helps when your friends with Sam Puckett since elementary."

The two boys followed the small crowd of teens and young adults as they walked up the stairs and into the outdoors. Happy to be out of the dingy basement Freddie took a big whiff of the air. He could smell the rain that fell when he first got to the house.

The two boys remained quiet as they walked down the street and towards the bus stop.

"You sure it was ok to fight without the face guard tonight," Gibby asked, "I thought you didn't wanna risk Sam or your mom finding out."

"I don't," Freddie replied, "but I just had to tonight. I just needed that rush and I wouldn't get that with the face mask on. I-I just had to do it Gibby. You should try it Gibby. It's…it's great."

"No thanks. I'm happier when I'm not fighting."

"You did well against Nora that one time."

"Yeah well I was saving you guys that time but I don't think I can ever do this. Meeting up every week and just fighting one another and-"

"Shh Gibby, there's someone at the bus stop. Wait until were alone."

Gibby looked over to the bus stop bench as they approached but couldn't see a single person. They were the only two people in that entire block.

"I don't see anyone," he told Freddie, "where is he?"

"That bald guy in the suit over there," Freddie said pointing at him, "the tall guy that…has…no face."

Xxx

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF TEENAGE BRATS!"

Lewbert tried to lift himself off the floor but his legs gave out and he fell back to the floor. He glared at the three teens that looked on ready to attack again. His wart pulsed on his face, looking as if in danger of exploding at any moment. His horns started to shrink and recede back into his head and his sharp claw like nails were returning to normal.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM," he shrieked as he started crawling backwards.

"Yeah you're the weak and pathetic doorman of Bushwell plaza," Carly stated raising her bow and summoning her holy arrow, ready to fire.

"And you're the owner of the ugliest wart on the ugliest face of either earth or the underworld," Sam added holding up her fist that wore the brass knuckles.

"And you're about to be turned into dust and sent back to the underworld," Freddie concluded holding his sword in front of him ready to charge.

"I AM THE GRAND DEMON LEWBERT," Lewbert roared, "I AM MASTER OF THE CLEAN LOBBY AND YOUR DESTROYER!"

Lewbert flung his arm out as if to throw something and suddenly a blinding flash filled the lobby. The three teens yelled in surprise and shielded their eyes. When they regained sight back they saw that Lewbert has disappeared.

"Dang it, he got away," Sam complained.

"He has to still be in the building," Carly informed her, "Come on, we can't let him get away."

The three started to walk away when Sam yelped in pain and clutched her thigh.

"Sam you ok," Freddie asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok," she assured him, "he got my leg good but I'll be fine."

"Do you think you should sit out the rest of the night," Carly asked.

"No I can still fight," Sam told her as he grabbed Freddie's arm and balanced herself out, "come on, let's go whoop that creep's butt."

She held on to Freddie's arm as the three made their way to the stairs.

"Just be careful Sam," Freddie told her.

"I'll be fine Freddork," Sam told him, "I'm a tough girl."

"I know you are. You're the toughest girl we ever known. I just don't want you to get hurt Sam."

"I'll be fine…but thanks for worrying about me."

A small blush crept up Sam's cheek as she looked away. Behind them Carly couldn't help but smile at her two best friends. She decided that if those two didn't start dating soon then she was going to have to come up with a plan to make them.

The three walked in silence when Freddie suddenly stopped and looked out into the hallway.

"Who's that," he asked the other two, "one of Lewbert's henchmen?"

"Where," Sam asked, "who you talking about?"

"That tall guy right in front of us. The one with no face."

"I don't see anyone," Carly told him, "is he down the hall?"

"No he's like five feet in front of us," Freddie said holding up a hand.

Carly and Sam looked where he gestured but saw no one, human or otherwise.

"You guys don't see him," Freddie asked starting to feel worried.

Both girls' shook their heads. Freddie looked at the tall figure that hasn't moved since he saw him. He was about to call out to it when it slowly raised its arm and held out a gloved hand as give gesturing him to come. Freddie got an uneasy feeling in his gut.

He released Sam's arm and drew his sword ready to attack.

"Freddie what are you doing," Sam asked now feeling worried herself.

"Just stay back," Freddie told her, "something doesn't feel right."

He gripped the handle tighter and did not look away.

"Freddie," Carly said in a concerned voice, "maybe it's just a trick made by Lewbert."

"All the reason to destroy it," Freddie stated.

He suddenly lunged forward causing the girls to yelp in surprise and swung his sword as hard as he can at the figure's arm. But instead of hitting it, his sword seemed to hit an invisible barrier and bounced off knocking Freddie off balanced.

The girls gasped as Freddie fell to the floor and ran up to him back up to his knees. Freddie was about stand and attack again when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He dropped his sword and clutched his stomach and tried to hold back the desire to cough.

"Freddie," Sam gasped as he held his arm, "Freddie what's wrong?"

Unable to answer Freddie coughed a few times. He was about to answer when he saw blood on the floor where he coughed.

Xxx

Freddie stepped under the shade in the alley, soaking wet from the rain that continued to fall. He leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the cold hard concrete. He looked around the empty alley way while reaching into his pocket. He pulled it out and held up a small glass pipe, a small bag and a lighter.

He looked around the alley one more time then opened the small bag and empty its contents into the burnt and stained glass pipe. He brought the pipes opening to his mouth and was flicking the lighter when a weird feeling passed through him; shivers crawl up his spine.

He looks to his right to see a tall man in a suit standing at the end of the alley. Somehow Freddie can tell that this was not a normal man. He didn't know how but he knew that this figure was calling to him.

He let the pipe and lighter fall from his hand and break on the cement, shattering to pieces. He stood up and out of the shade and into the pouring rain.

He stood there looking at the tall man, almost mesmerized by him. The more he looked at him the more the world seemed to become less important to him. Without thinking he took a step forward then another and started walking over to the man.

Xxx

"You know if you even loved me, you would be here"

"_That's not true. Not it's 11:58 and I have surprise that will be there soon"_

"Oh yeah, well what is its 11:59 now. No way you can pull a gift out of your butt in less than a minute."

"_Sam, just open the damn door"_

Sam walked over and opened the door to find an empty hallway. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around.

"And what am I supposed to find?"

"_look up_"

Sam raised from her phone to see Freddie standing at the end of the hallway but he was not alone. Behind stood a tall man wearing a black suit.

Xxx

He could smell blood.

Freddie ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him, even pushing his supernatural limits. He couldn't remember how long he's been running from his pursuer but he knew he was deep in the forest. As he was running though the strong smell hit him and it made his senses run wild.

He stopped and lifted his noses into the air. He sniffed and inhaled the scent of blood. He has been able to hold back his thirst for so long but something about this seemed different to him, it seemed wrong.

When he picked up where it was coming from he ran toward it feeling almost hungry. He could feel his fangs grow in his mouth.

Finally he reached a small clearing where the scent was strongest. He looked around looking for the source but he couldn't find it. He could smell the blood so strongly but couldn't find even a trace of red

He was about to give up when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Hanging from branches of a nearby tree hung a black bag. As he looked at the tree he noticed several more bags, all hanging by a string from the branches and bark.

As he neared the tree the scent of blood became stronger. He looked at one of the black bags and a sick feeling enter the pit of his stomach. He could from the scent but he didn't want to believe it.

Cautiously he reached over and grabbed the bag. With a strong jerk he ripped it open and immediately jumped back. From the back a pool of crimson spilled out onto the dirt floor. He looked at the blood in disbelief. Cringing at the thought of finding pieces of flesh instead only blood came out.

He looked at it in disbelief and disgust. Suddenly an uneasy feeling went up his spine and he sensed a presence nearby. He turned around and nearby he saw a tall figure dressed in a black suit. He flashed his fangs at him in an attempt to scare him off but the figure didn't flinch but instead just stood there looking at him

Xxx

"Can I use this?" Sam asked Fred, picking up a tennis racket.

"Please," he says.

Sam took it and went to go see Freddie.

"Sam, what are you gonna do with that?" Freddie asks.

Sam puts finger to her lips signaling "shh".

"Sam?"

"_wow, that nub won't keep quiet_" she thinks_ "I guess that I'll find another way to keep him quiet_…"

Suddenly Sam kissed him. Then with one hand she messed up his hair and with the other messed up his shirt then pulled away from him.

"Say stuff that makes them think I'm hitting you." she muttered while she broke the tennis racket on her knee.

His chocolate eyes looked into hers with happiness and confusion. Sam felt herself blush but waved her hands with impatience.

Freddie started screaming, "SAM NO SAM NOT THERE OWW GOOD GRAVY!"

"Don't say anything," she said menacingly when he stopped.

Instead of responding he looked at something over her shoulder blank look. Sam turned her head to see what he was looking at but saw nothing.

"Hey," she called to him waving her hand in front of his face, "whatcha' looking at?"

"huh oh uh nothing," he said coming out of his trance, "um ready to go back?"

Sam frowned at him for a moment before smiling and punching his arm. She then grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him back towards the tree house.

Freddie glanced back to see the man in the suit still watching them from the side of the house.

Xxx

Being careful not to wake up his daughter that slept on his shoulder Freddie walked into the kitchen and to his fridge. He opened it and pulled out a bottled water. As he drank from it he started walking back to his room. On his way though he noticed the picture on the wall and couldn't help but smile.

It was a picture of him and Sam taken on the day of their wedding. He and Sam had the biggest smiles on their faces and he never thought it could have ever been bigger but that changed seven months later when his daughter Kaylee was born.

He turned his head and kissed the side of Kaylee's head. He was starting to head back to his room when a funny feeling went up his spine. He turned around and looked into the empty, dark living room but couldn't find anything out of place. He started to turn again when a rapid but soft knock suddenly came from his front door.

Freddie looked at his watch to find it was 1:22 am.

"_Who would be knocking this early_," Freddie wondered to himself.

He walked to the door with Kaylee in arm and looked through the peephole but nobody stood outside. He opened it and was about to look out when a teenage girl with blonde hair and glasses suddenly jumped in front of him.

"FREDDIE," she squealed, "oh thank goodness!"

Freddie quickly and desperately shushed her to keep her from waking Kaylee or Sam.

"Oh sorry," the teen girl quickly apologized.

"c-can I help you," Freddie asked.

"Oh right. I'm Lily," the teen said holding out a hand, "you're guardian angel."

"Uh…do you need me to call the police young lady?"

"No no no, I know it sounds crazy but oh I don't have time for this. Freddie you're in danger."

"I am," Freddie said skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes you are," Lily said as she pushed him aside and stepped into his house, "you and possibly you're family too."

"My family," Freddie asked instinctively holding Kaylee tighter.

"Maybe but for sure you are. That's why I'm here."

"What are you going to do? Danger from what?"

"Well I came here first to make sure you're ok so…are you ok? Have had any feelings that you're being followed? Have you had trouble sleeping lately?"

"No. Well if I can't sleep it's because of her," Freddie said referring to his daughter.

"Aw," Lily said looking at the little girl on his shoulder, "she as cute as ever."

"Anything else you need because I really need to get to bed."

"Huh, oh yeah. Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok. It looks like he didn't come here yet so I guess I just need to put the barrier up to keep it that way."

"Ok so can you hurry up?"

"Sure. Stand back"

Lily cleared her throat as Freddie took a step back. She then raised her hands in front of her and held it there for a few seconds before suddenly whipping them forward as if throwing something wet off her hands.

"There," she announced, "all done."

Freddie looked at her in disbelief.

"That's it," he asked.

"Yup."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. What? Were you expecting some kind of light show?"

"…maybe."

Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I'll see you later then," she said as she walked to the door and waved goodbye, "take care Freddie."

"Yeah thanks," Freddie said waving back, "you too."

When the front door silently closed Freddie looked at the door for a moment then turned to his still sleeping daughter.

"That was weird."

Xxx

The young boy and girl turned their heads and looked at each other. Both were breathing heavily and their cheeks were now the same shade of deep red.

"Well….l-lean," Sam ordered.

Freddie slowly leaned in as both he and Sam closed their eyes. Suddenly he went in and gave Sam a peck on her lips. Both kids opened their eyes and smiled.

"Wow," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed.

Freddie leaned again and gave her lips another peck that lasted slightly longer and causing both of them to giggle happily.

The two were leaning in for a third kiss when something caught Freddie's eye.

"What was that," he said

"What was what," Sam asked.

"By the window, I just saw a shadow."

Sam looked at his window that had a curtain covering it but saw nothing.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I did."

"Well looks like it's gone now."

"Yeah I guess."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like a few minute, neither knowing what to say. Sam was about to speak up when Freddie suddenly jumped off the bed.

"There it is again," he exclaimed pointing at the window.

Sam looked at the window again to see that there was a shadow on the curtain.

"Do you think someone's on the fire escape," she asked standing next to Freddie.

"Maybe," Freddie answered.

Sam grabbed Freddie by the arm and squeezed it in fear. The two looked at the shadow to afraid to move. Suddenly the shadow moved and a loud thud hit the window followed by an "OW!"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other then back at the window. They were thinking of what to do when a knock came from the window.

Curiously, Freddie walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to be greeted by a blonde teen in glasses waving at him. he opened the window and stepped back allowing the girl to enter his room.

"Hi there," she said cheerfully.

Both Sam and Freddie looked at her in disbelief before Sam spoke up.

"Who are you," she asked almost rudely

"Oh I'm Lily," the teen replied.

"What are you doing outside my room," Freddie asked.

"Well I'm your guard-" lily started but suddenly stopped and hesitated for a moment, "I was… just passing by. I was on my way to a friend's apartment and I got kind of lost and ended up here."

"Why were you using the fire escape then," Sam asked.

"Because…I was trying to sneak in," Lily said as a question then answer.

"Fair enough."

"Yup. So….how are you guys?"

"We're good," Freddie told her.

"Good," Lily said nodding, "no troubles, no big problems, no…scary tall man stalking you?"

"No," Sam answered and Freddie shook his head.

"Excellent…um I'll just be going now," Lily said with a nervous chuckle, "so um bye guys."

The three waved goodbye as Lily walked over to the window, climbed onto the fire escape and disappeared up the steps.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other then at the same time shrugged their shoulders.

"Um…"Freddie started.

"Wanna kiss again," Sam asked.

"Ok," Freddie replied excitedly.

Xxx

Freddie stepped into the hospital bathroom and went straight to the sink. He opened the faucet and put his hand under pretending to wash his hands. When he was sure the bathroom was empty and nobody else came in, he turned off the faucet and walked over to one of the empty stalls. He went in closing and locking the door behind him and sat on the toilet with his hands on his face.

He let out a long sigh and looked at the floor. While he's been able to keep it together so far, the stress of having his aunt Zamira in the hospital was getting to him and not having Sam with him to comfort him only made it worse.

As he was starting to get lost in his thoughts, he heard the bathroom door open and someone step inside. As he wiped the stray tears from his eyes the newcomer walked over and stood in front of the stall door. Freddie could see his black dress shoes from the bottom.

Suddenly an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and traveled up his spine. Somehow he knew the man in the other side of the stall door was not a good person. From the slits in the side he could see it was a tall person in a suit.

Freddie held his breath hoping he would just walk away but even after a whole minute, he did not move. Then he saw a hand reach over from above and grabbed the edge of the stall. A bald head was starting to peak over when Freddie decided to take action. He stood up, unlocked the door then threw it opened and charged out intending to knock over the intruder.

Instead he hit what felt like a wall, knocking him back and fall back onto the toilet. He looked at the intruder and was stunned at what he saw or rather what he didn't. A pale head with no face was looking at him.

"Who are-" Freddie started to say but was interrupted by a female voice.

"NO!"

Freddie quickly stood up to try and push his way out again but suddenly his body froze. His limbs were locks at his side and his legs refused to move. He couldn't even get his throat to move to make a sound.

"Get away from him," the female voice cried out.

Flash of light appeared out of nowhere and hit the tall figure in the shoulder but he didn't appear fazed. It looked to the side at the girl then back at Freddie.

Suddenly Freddie felt something large hit him from the side and push him against the stall wall. He managed to look back just in time to see it was the other stall wall when wall he was pressed against gave way and he was pushed till he hit another wall and was pressed against it till it to gave way and collapsed to the floor with a loud crash.

"No stop it," the girl cried.

A bright white flashed filled the bathroom and blinded Freddie for a moment and just as quickly it was gone.

All Freddie could see was the wall of the bathroom that wasn't being obscured by the bathroom stall that laid on him. His whole body felt sore and blood was dripping from his mouth. He could feel his consciousness slipping away.

A pair of feet in light blue flats appeared and walked toward him. The girl knelt down and the worried face of a teen girl he didn't know appeared.

"You're going be ok Freddie," she said almost crying, "just hang on. Help is coming. You're going to be ok."

Somehow the words made Freddie feel a little better but he was still confused as to what just happened. The girl stood up and walked out of view as he heard the bathroom door open and a group of people rushing in.

**TBC in the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully it doesn't take me anopther month to post another chapter. wish me luck friendos. till then please leave a review. thanks.**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey readers, im really sorry this took so long to update. i been busy with so much stuff that i havent even been able to write (tho i admit this week was my fault for getting distracted a lot with botchamania) but now i got it done. this is a bit of a quiet chapter, i had more planned for it but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer but it will be in the next chapter but i hope you like this one just as well.**

**Quick note that i forgot to add in the last chapter, it was intentional but i guess therre is some simirlarity to harry potter lol but thats not where i got Lily's name and i am aware of voldemort in the suit, i am a harry potter fanatic after all lol i remember when i saw that part it reminded me of Him a bit, both in suits and bald, only difference is that voldy has a face...nose not counting.**

**As for the "antagonist's" name, his name was said out right by one of the freddie's but u could have known it earlier lol that poem in chapter 10, that is a clue, you just got to solve the code...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**"You and Sam didn't survive that car crash," he stated, "you didn't make it. Freddie… in your world…you're dead."**_

Freddie looked at his alternate self in disbelief.

"What? What do you mean dead," he asked.

"I mean you're not alive anymore," the other Freddie told him.

"But that's impossible. I'm here aren't I? How could I be here running from that thing and be dead?"

"I don't know. You need to ask Lily about that."

"Bu-but what about Sam? If I'm here then she has to be somewhere right?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Is there any way to find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe Lily would know."

"Would you keep saying you don't know," Freddie snapped, his voice starting to crack, "is there something you do know that you can tell me?"

"No, can't think of anything."

Freddie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his hands as if they held the answers to end his confusion. He let out a sob that he was trying to hold back.

"Sam can't be dead," he said almost pleading, "We…I just started…Being you, in your universe, made me think about Sam and I learned a lot of things and when I got home I…I took a chance and I…we…"

Another sob escaped from his mouth. The two Freddies sat in the room not saying a word, neither knowing what to do. The room stayed quiet except for the low sobs coming from Freddie as he sat on the bed.

"If…if it helps, at least she didn't get involved with this whole slender man thing like we did," the other Freddie said.

"It's easy for you to say," Freddie said, "you still have your Sam to go back to. Your Sam is still alive."

"You're wrong. I…l can't go back. Not with him after me. He won't ever stop until he has me and if I go back I risk getting everyone I love targeted as well."

"What…what does he want?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew but nobody knows."

"How do you know what you already do?"

"Research."

Freddie nodded his head then looked to the floor again. The two remained silent for minutes longer before Freddie spoke again.

"So what's the point of me going back then," he asked, "I don't have anything to go back to. At least I don't want anyone else but Sam and I must be targeted as well so it doesn't matter anyways. Do we just…give up?"

The other Freddie remained silent as leaned up against the door and closed his eyes.

"Should we just save ourselves the suffering and... you know…end it all," he continued, "it can't be any worse than what he'll do to us right?"

"How do we do that," the other Freddie asked.

"Well we could uh…we could…"

Freddie looked around the room for anything they could use. He stood up and made his way to the desk where he opened the drawers and searched through them for anything but after a minute gave up and returned to the bed.

"Couldn't find anything," he stated.

The other Freddie just nodded his head.

The two were silent again.

"We could just choke each other to death," Freddie suggested.

"We would have to take turns," the other Freddie told him, "so then who would do the second person?"

"Oh good point, well we could jump out the window."

"Or hang ourselves in the closet."

"Yeah we could do that. I think I got some ties or belts in there we could use."

"Are you really going to kill yourself?"

"Well um I guess."

"Really?"

"No."

"So then stop thinking about it."

Freddie let out a sigh as he fell back and laid on the bed.

"So what we just wait here then," he asked, "wait for him to come to us?"

The other Freddie didn't answer. Again the room went silent. Freddie laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling his eyes starting to become heavy. His mind drifted to Sam and they started to water. He wiped the tears away whit his hand and continued to look up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard a door open and close from the living room. Freddie quickly stood up and started to panic while the other Freddie casually stood up as if expecting a visitor.

"What do we do," Freddie asked, "we have to get out of here."

"I don't want to run anymore," the other Freddie said, "I'm gonna end it all."

"What are you nuts? Come on I wasn't in the right state of mind. We have to get out of here."

The other Freddie merely shook his head. Freddie looked at him in disbelief. He then ran to the window and jerked open the curtains but when he tried to open the window it refused to budge.

"Come on, help me get this window open," he cried out but the other Freddie didn't move.

After a few forceful tugs Freddie went to his desk, grabbed his chair and through it at the widow but it merely bounced off without leaving even a crack.

"It's pointless," the other Freddie said, "we're trapped in here."

"Why are you giving up? I don't want to die like this."

"It's over. Why keep suffering?"

"But…but what about…what about Sam?"

At the mention of her name, the other Freddie looked up at him.

"Y-you promised her," Freddie told him, "you said you would never leave her. That you will fight this and be with her forever, that you will never hurt her, well if you give up you'll be breaking that promise. Don't do this. If not for yourself then do it for her. Fight him."

The other Freddie didn't answer but instead just looked at him. Suddenly the door handle moved and was opened. Freddie took a step back and watch in total fear as their tall captor bent down to pass through the doorway then stand up straight, his pale head almost touching the ceiling.

Freddie stood stock still. He was too terrified to speak. His knees were shaking and his breathing became faster. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run.

The tall man was raising hand when suddenly a blinding flash filled the room. Freddie closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. As his vision was coming to him he heard a familiar female voice behind him.

"No, it worked last time," Lily said disheartened ly.

When his vision was completely back, Freddie looked up to see that the slender man was still where he stood with his arm outstretched.

"Hey Freddie," the other Freddie said looking up at his other self, "Take care of Sam for me."

Before Freddie could answer he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and the familiar feeling off falling backwards. Everything was becoming dark again when a loud shriek pierced his ears. He looked down to see a long outstretched arm reach out for him and just as was aboput to grab him everything went dark.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, i know it aint the greatest but i hope u liked it. ill try to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully nothing happens that prevents me from writing for a month again lol till then leave a review and let me know what you think. and a lil reminder, dont look behind you for awhile...**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey readers, a new chapter up and this time it didn't take 2 months lol altho i admit this would have been up sooner but i kept getting distraced listening to creature feature. **

**This is a relativily short chapter and as i do with all my chapter i am a bit worried with how it would go but i hope you like it. **

**Very quick i would like to address the review by tolazytologin. god i wish you weren't that lazy lol but i can relate. I could have emailed u and let u in on some "secrets" but i guess i can kinda do it here, i just hope i don't ruin it for all of you. I was hoping to get all my readers intrested and start googling and such. But for you, well if you like mysteries with solid answers, villians with clear motives that is taken down in the end, stories with endings with everything wrapped up in neat little packages and not constantly confused...the slender man mythos is not for you my friend. For everyone else...fellow slenderfans...hi.**

**Still hope you like this story lol and without further ado, heres chapter 14.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Freddie looked up to see that the slender man was still where he stood with his arm outstretched.**

**"Hey Freddie," the other Freddie said looking up at his other self, "Take care of Sam for me."**

**Before Freddie could answer he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and the familiar feeling off falling backwards. Everything was becoming dark again when a loud shriek pierced his ears. He looked down to see a long outstretched arm reach out for him and just as was about to grab him everything went dark.**

All Freddie could see was darkness. He knew something was different because before when something like this happened he wasn't aware of it. He would just wake up somewhere else but now, he couldn't see his own body but he was aware that he was awake though he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed.

Just as he was about to call out, a disorientating feeling flushed over his body and he suddenly felt dizzy. As he reached for his head he could feel his feet starting to touch solid ground but as soon it did his dizziness increased 10 fold and he couldn't help but fall over.

When his head stopped spinning he opened his eyes. He saw that was laying on a dirt trail surrounded by trees of a forest.

As he stood up he looked around and realized that it was not the same forest from his dreams before.

"Lily," he called out but the only reply he got were the flapping of surprised birds as they flew out of the trees.

He started to walk following the trails with stones and rocks lined against the sides. He looked around for any signs of life, preferably one with blonde hair and glasses.

After about a couple minutes of walking he was starting to give up on finding someone when he spotted what looked like to be someone wearing a red cloak. Getting excited he quickly ran over.

"Hey you," he called out but the person didn't turn around, "Hey can you help me?"

He reached out to grab their shoulder but instead of something solid his hand touched the red fabric but nothing else. He grabbed the cloak and pulled it to see that it was actually hanging on a wooden post and not a person. With a feeling of disappointment he looked down at the red cloak. It felt soft like silk in his fingers. Holding it up, he could see that it was a long hooded cloak capable of covering a small person's whole body.

Folding the cloak up and tucking it under his arm he let out a sigh as he looked around again.

"Now what," he asked to no one in particular.

Then as if on cue his vision started to get blurry and the he started to feel dizzy again. He grabbed on to the post to keep from falling. He closed his eyes as the feeling of nausea washed over him. Suddenly the post seemed to disappear in his hands and he fell over and struck the ground. He looked up to see the post suddenly fade away and disappear right before his eyes.

Just as he felt like he was about to throw up, the world stopped spinning and his vision became clear. Taking a moment to collect himself he looked around and found he was no longer in the forest. Instead he was now sitting in the middle of his school hallway.

"Can't I ever just stay in one place," he thought exasperated as he stood up.

He picked up the red cloak off the floor and absent mindedly folded it as he looked around

"There you are."

Freddie turned around to the voice to see Wendy walking towards him.

"Wendy?"

"We been looking for you," Wendy said as he grabbed his arm, "come on, their waiting for you."

"Who's been looking for me," Freddie asked as she pulled him along the hallway.

Suddenly he felt someone else grab his other arm.

"There you are," the voice of Carly said, "Good job finding him Wendy."

"Yup now we just need to text Sam and have her meet us then we can get started," Wendy replied as she pushed open a classroom door.

"Hold on, what's going on," Freddie asked when the girls released his arms, "get what started?"

"Don't play dumb Freddie," Carly said giggling, "you know what we mean."

"I bet he's just teasing us," Wendy said causing both girls to giggle, "You're so bad Freddie."

Freddie looked at the two grinning girls in utter confusion but the two didn't seem to notice.

"By the way what's with that red coat," Wendy asked.

"It's a cloak," Freddie replied as he looked at item in his arms.

"Oh Sam just texted back," Carly said holding up her phone, "she said to go ahead and get started without her and she'll join in."

"Great," Wendy exclaimed happily.

She then moved behind Freddie, grabbed his shoulders and started to massage his shoulders. Freddie started to get freaked out as he saw Carly give him a seductive look. He was about to resist when Wendy cried out behind him.

"Oh my god no," she said letting him go.

Freddie looked back at her to find her crouched on the ground and covering her ears.

"No no no no," she muttered to herself softly.

"Wendy what happened," he asked but she didn't seem to hear him.

He turned his head to look at Carly for an explanation only to find her crouching as well.

"Carly?"

"Must not think of him," she muttered as she started to rock back and forth, "must not look."

"Carly," Freddie repeated louder but still ignored him.

Suddenly Freddie felt a presence behind him.

**Found you.**

He turned around and was face to face with his tall faceless stalker. Freddie whole body froze as he looked up at the pale faceless head that looked back at him.

"W-what do you want," Freddie said timidly, "why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer but instead continue to look at Freddie with a tilted head.

As he was thinking of what to do next, a soft hand grabbed his from behind. Freddie looked to see a young woman with blonde hair and white glasses.

"Lily."

"We need to leave Freddie," she said softly.

"Bu-…but what about them," he asked referring to Carly and Wendy who still haven't looked up.

"There's nothing we can do for them. Come on."

Freddie took one last look at the slender man in front of them before a bright light filled the room and everything turned white.

xxx

Freddie felt the familiar feeling of dizziness but holding Lily's hand it wasn't as bad as before. When his vision return and his feet touched earth again he still stumbled but didn't fall over. He felt Lily's hands hold him steady.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "yeah, I'll be fine."

"That's why we make them pass out or make sure there asleep before we send them to another universe. It gets disorienting."

"Makes sense."

Freddie looked around and saw that he was standing in Carly's apartment but something seemed off but he couldn't put his finger off. He then started to hear distant voice coming from somewhere.

"Come on," Lily said as he grabbed his hand and started pulling him away.

He was about to ask why when he saw that an entire wall was missing from the apartment and led to what looked like a studio. Lily led him to the door and opened it but instead entering into the building hallway it led to studio.

Lily led him to a nearby ladder to a catwalk and signaled him to climb up behind her. Freddie did his best not to look up since Lily was wearing a low-cut sundress. When they reached the catwalk, Freddie was able to see that Carly's apartment was actually a television set. He could see that the stairs went up to a little platform instead of the next floor and all the television cameras facing the apartment.

"What is this," Freddie asked.

"A T.V. show set, "Lily answered, "in this universe, your universe is a T.V. show."

If he didn't go through his ordeal with the multiverse he would have thought he finally lost his mind or lost touch with reality. The voices he heard earlier were getting closer and when rounded the corner Freddie saw that it was him and Sam.

"Did you know we were going to die in that accident," Freddie asked Lily, "Me and Sam, did you know?"

Lily nodded as she watched the two teens below them. She then reached over and grabbed the red cloak which Freddie let her have and wrapped it around herself.

"Was their anything you could have done," Freddie asked.

"I tried," lily replied, her voice cracking a bit, "I did everything I could. I really did Freddie."

She looked at him with pleading eyes as if everything was her fault.

"I believe you," he told her, "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Well existing I guess."

Lily gave him a small smile and wiped a tear away before looking back at the Sam and Freddie who were having a conversation below.

"I know what you mean Nettie," the other Freddie said, "and that's why I'm hesitant. I'm afraid of losing our friendship and I really don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Sam said, "but with all this craziness that's been going on, I just can't take it and I know it's getting to you to Nathan. Ugh what are we going to do?"

"What does he want," Freddie asked turning to Lily, "the slender man I mean, why is he doing all this?"

"I wish I knew," Lily told him; she raised the hood and covered her head, "It be so much easier if I knew."

"So what happens to me now? Do I go to heaven or something?"

"I'm sending you going back to the other Freddie's universe."

"I can't go back there. Can I? I mean that isn't my world, my life. That isn't my…my Sam. If wouldn't be right."

"You can't go back to your world and neither could the other Freddie. You're getting another chance Freddie, don't tell me you don't want it."

"It's not that I don't want it it's just…I want my life. I want my Sam."

"She's may be a Sam of another universe but she still your Sam. The other Freddie wanted you to take his place."

"But I…what about…but…"

Freddie didn't know what to say. He felt that it wasn't right that he took over another person's life but he knew Lily wouldn't budge.

"Fine I'll do it," he said, "but I'm going to be uncomfortable the whole time."

"You big baby," Lily said.

Freddie raised his eyebrow and gave her a look as she giggled at him. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle himself. When they both quieted down, Lily turned and suddenly hugged Freddie. He was surprised but gave in and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll always be watching over you but you take care of yourself, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Freddie replied, "you too. So how do I get back?"

Lily looked up from Freddie's arm and gave him a smile. She then stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss next to his lips. Before Freddie she put her hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove.

Freddie started to fall back and the world around him started to fade away. The last image he saw was of Lily smiling at him from above as she tightened her red hooded cloak around her.

**TBC in the next chapter….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, i hope you like it. The next (and unfortunately the last) chapter should be up soon, until then please leave a review.**

**Oh and about what i said earlier, yeah uh lookin g into the whole mythos might actually be a bad idea, should have said something earlier, whoops lol well if you do, do it at ur own risk. i hold no responsibility for any stalking, sleepless nights, or death caused by a tall skinny figure in a suit. and i don't want to be sued and have to figure how u got lawyer and how i would have to pay a dead person.**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey readers. omni here. Good news the next chapter is done and posted yay. Bad news its the last chapter aww. it didn't take me long to do this but to be honest i kinda couldn't come up with a lot for this chaoter and i could of just done it with the last chapter but oh well im happy and i hope u like it none the less. **

**A quick note to toolazy, you didn't come off as any of those things, ur review kinda made me laugh cuz i as so worried this fic wouldn't go over so well with the icarly crowd and i was sorta right but your review wasn't bad. i appreciated it actually. also i was to lazy myself to log on to send u a reply lol.**

**Tho you have given me an idea. if you guys want i can do a prequal showing what happen with the other freddie and what he went through, maybe that will help u guys understand a little more. let me know if you want me to do that and ill work on it when i can. though i should warn you that if i do write a preqaul theres a chance i may not tell you guys its a prequal, ull just have to read and come across it lol...or maybe not i dont want to that to my loyal reader...maybe.**

**Anyways on to the last chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Freddie opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the striped designs of his shower curtains. Pushing it aside he saw that he was back in his bathroom, lying in his tub. Cautiously he stood up and went to his mirror.

Inspecting his head he found no blood or wound. He lifted his shirt and smiled when he saw he was still in shape. He turned on his sink and threw some water on his face and his hair while combing it back with his finger.

He shut off his water and was thinking of getting a hold of Sam when he stepped out of his bathroom and saw here standing at his desk. She didn't seem to notice him but was instead engrossed in a video playing on his laptop.

"_Oh no, Freddie's video_," he thought.

"Sam," he called out.

"Freddie," she replied looking up, "what is this?"

"Uh it…it was something I must have made that day I was sick."

Sam gave him an almost pleading look then closed the lap top and sat in his chair.

"Why were you apologizing," she asked, "for what?"

"For…worrying you so much."

Sam didn't reply but stayed quiet in her seat.

"Look Sam-" Freddie started to say but was interrupted when Sam suddenly stood up.

"I…I need the truth Freddie," she exclaimed.

"The truth?"

"Yes. The truth."

Freddie mentally to a big gulp and thought of a way to explain his whole ordeal with multiple universes, multiple Freddie's who are being stalked by a faceless paranormal figure.

"Are…are you gonna break up with me," Sam blurted out.

"What," Freddie said completely thrown off.

"Are you gonna break up with me cuz if you are just tell me. Tell me and tell why?"

"Wha-…where did you…what gave you the impression that I was going to break up with you."

"Well these past few weeks you been acting, I don't know weird. At first it was just everyone else saying it but then I started to see it when we were together."

"How did I act?"

"You were distant and like distracted. You seem to always be like either worried or depressed or bored."

"And how does that mean I want to break up with you?"

"I thought you were getting bored of me," Sam said sitting back on the desk chair, "I thought you were falling out of love with me."

"Sam," Freddie replied as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I talked to Carly about it but it didn't help that much. I took her advice and tried not to think about it but lately," Sam ran her hand through her hair and suppressed a small sob, "then when you passed out in school, I felt bad that I even thought that and I told myself that you love me, that you won't break up with me but then I found this video and dammit Freddie just tell me! Tell me the truth! Are you gonna break up with me?"

"Sam, listen to me," Freddie reached out and pulled her chair closer to him.

Sam didn't look up. Her hair covered her face and her hands were together on her lap. Freddie brushed the hair back and placed a hand between hers.

"Sam listen," he said softly, "I'm sorry I been acting so weird and I don't have an explanation but listen to me, I love you."

Freddie mind went to the other Freddie's and his diary entries then to his Sam of his original universe.

"I never stopped loving you and I definitely DO NOT want to break up with you. I just been having the craziest month ever and I think it's because of how I been sick. But through all that craziness you have been the only thing keeping me sane. I don't want to break up with you, if anything I want to be closer to you."

"D-do you really mean that," Sam asked softly.

Freddie ran a finger through her cheek then lifted her face up and placed a kiss on her lips. Sam responded by increasing the intensity and grabbing his shoulders.

"Do you wanna her something funny," Sam asked when they separated.

"Huh?"

"I was worried when you were sick but I was terrified when you collapsed. I almost gave him and call 911 when I staying at Carly's but this…weird dream helped me feel better."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Sam stood up and got on the bed where the two teens laid in each other arms.

"Well in it I went to your place to check up on you and I don't know something felt off in your apartment but then I went to your room and oh my god I saw my old imaginary friend."

"You had an imaginary friend," Freddie asked amused.

"When I was little yeah. He would show up in my window and we'd play all night."

"What did he look like?"

"He was really tall and skinny. He wore suit and oh and he was bald."

"Th-that sounds…wow."

"I know. I can't remember ever seeing his face but it looked like he was always smiling. I called him Mr. Smiley."

"Mr. Smiley?"

"Yup. I told Mel about him once and she got scared. That he sounded like a creepy person"

"I wonder why she would think that," Freddie said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways I go to your room and I see you on your bed and him next to you."

"What was he doing?"

"Nothing, just standing there I think. Anyways I wasn't there long because suddenly everything went bright and I was back at Carly's."

"You woke up?"

"No. I thought I did but then I see these two girls I never seen before looking at me. A blonde girl with glasses and a tall red head. They said they were guardian angels or something. I didn't believe them at first of course."

"Of course."

"But then they said that they know I'm worried about you. They said no to worry cuz they will take care of everything. And when I woke up I felt better. Like everything was gonna be ok…but I was still worried, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam's word ran through Freddie's mind. He realized that this whole thing must have been bigger then he realized. Now he knew why the other Freddie didn't want to come back. He would be putting Sam and everyone else at risk.

He thought back to his world and to his Sam. It made him sad that he could never go back but as Lily said, he was getting another chance. He looked to the Sam in his arms who noticed him and looked back.

"What is it nub," she asked smiling.

Freddie just smiled and shook his head.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you two Freddie. You'll stay with me forever right?"

Freddie held her tighter and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo in her hair.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. i hoped you guys liked it. and Big special thank you to all those who stuck with it and reviewed the whole way. You guys are my best friends forever. These 15 chapters have been fun (altho at times my account said there were more chapters hmm) oh well thats probably the site.**

**Anyways Thanks again. Till next time, your best freind -Omnivamp037**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Courtesy of Hosozukuri**

* * *

><p>One AM, I toss and turn, awake in my own bed<br>I can't sleep because of a creepypasta I read

Against my better judgment, I peek out of my window  
>And I find a frightening figure standing down below<p>

A black suit, a black tie, and he seems to lack a face  
>I looked away for a moment, he was gone without a trace<p>

And I thought  
>Even if he's shy<br>What a charming guy

I don't have to worry  
>'Cuz I know Slendy's watching me<p>

No one else sees him, it seems  
>He follows me in my dreams<p>

He doesn't like to talk a lot but that's okay with me  
>He's really tall and good at blending in with all the trees<p>

Some days when we're all alone we play hide and seek  
>But he always finds me every time, I think he cheats<p>

"He's so mean" they say  
>But he just wants to play<p>

I don't have to worry  
>'Cuz I know Slendy's watching me<p>

No one else sees him, it seems  
>He follows me in my dreams<p>

We're going to a place where our fun will never end  
>Where I can always play games with my newest best friend<p>

I don't know when I'll be home but I don't feel too bad  
>But I wonder why mommy and daddy look so sad<p>

I don't have to worry  
>'Cuz I know Slendy's watching me<p>

Mist rolls in and braches sway  
>He'll come for you another day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Found You**


End file.
